Harry Snape and The Halfblood Prince
by Chucky Ray
Summary: Harry and his father always had had a kind and loving relationship ever since Harry was a small child. However for his sixth year at Hogwarts that is all about to change. When Harry starts falling in love with Ron's little sister Ginny Weasley, more than one relationship is put to the test. Then when Harry discovers an old book, their bond could be broken forever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; The Mysterious Man

 _Hey guys! This message goes out to Muroch; (SP?) YAY! Christians of Harry Potter unite! LOL! Anyway I'm glad you all enjoyed my last story whether or not you have religious beliefs and I try not to shove them down your throat but I still like throwing them in there occasionally so you can choose to overlook them if you wish, makes no difference to me. I'm not THAT kind of Christian, I just have a huge faith in Christ personally. Anyway, if you enjoy Doctor Who as much as Harry Potter please check them out as well. Just a quick note; I'm a HUGE Doctor/Rose shipper! (although I have a little bit of Doctor/Clara)_

 _Enjoy the first chapter, and then I'll be posting the first part of A Very Happy Harry New Year right afterwards!_

Harry James Snape tossed and turned inside his bed. He had been having continuous nightmares of his godfather's death and sometimes he still believed that Voldemort was trying to control his body.

 _"_ _Neither one can live while the other survives."_

That horrible thought still haunted him and rang through his ears, and he could see a replay of the prophecy smashing down on the ground in front of him. That's when suddenly his mother came into his room and turned on the light switch. "Alright sweetheart, it's time to get up." She told him while smiling warmly down at him. That's when suddenly Harry remembered that it was Sunday morning and that he was supposed to get ready for church.

However Harry really didn't feel in a churchy mood this particular morning. "Can't I stay home today?" he questioned her when all of a sudden she sat down beside him and felt his forehead.

"What's the matter are you sick?" she asked him as he quickly coughed inside his hand.

"Uh, yeah." He told her.

"Well, you don't feel very warm. But if you rather stay in bed you can. You've been through a lost these past few months anyway." She told him before she bent down and kissed his forehead. "Love you, get some rest." She told him before she stood back up and walked back over to the light switch and turned it off again and quietly shut the door behind her.

"What's wrong? Isn't he coming?" her husband Severus Snape asked her.

"No." she began. "He said that he didn't feel good, but I personally think it's because he's still grieving over Sirius." She explained.

"I know we had our differences but he was a good man, and he's in a better place now." He told her.

"I know that, and I think that deep down Harry knows it too. We just need to give him a little time. I'll go get the twins ready." She said before she turned around and walked away.

Meanwhile back inside his room, Harry had rolled over onto his back and was staring up at the ceiling. "Why?" he questioned softly. "Why have you done this to me?" he asked and waited for a few moments with silence. "Yeah, that's what I thought." He replied with a nod before rolling back over onto his side and felt a lone tear rolling down his cheek. "You don't give a shit about me." He said softly.

 _…_ _._

"Good morning everyone, and welcome to the house of the Lord." The preacher began as Tobey and Eve sat up straight inside their pew and had their eyes fixed on him but since Teddy and Heather were still very little they tended to fidget quite a bit.

"Good morning!" Lily and Severus answered back loudly.

"And what a fine morning this is. Now before we get started and send the children off to Sunday school, let's all stand up and sing a verse of Amazing Grace." The preacher said as everyone rose to their feet. That's when suddenly out of the corner of Eve's eye she saw a man standing at the back of the church. He looked an awful lot like Harry, but she knew that he had decided to stay home that morning. She scrunched up her face in confusion and disbelief before she started singing along with everyone else.

 _Amazing grace, how sweet the sound._

 _That saved a wretch like me!_

 _I once was lost, but now I'm found,_

 _Was blind but now I see._

They sung as the preacher asked for them all to bow their heads in prayer. "Heavenly Father we come before you today,.." he began as Eve bowed her head but wasn't paying attention to most of the prayer since she kept glancing up at that mysterious man. "This we ask in your name, amen." He finised.

"Amen!" everyone else exclaimed.

 _…_

"I sure hope that Harry's doing alright." Lily said as soon as the service was over and they all headed back outside.

"Harry's fine, he was watching us the entire time." Eve said.

"What are you talking about?" Tobey questioned her. "I didn't see him." He said. "Listen sis, you know I love you, but you've really got to stop letting your imagination run away with you." He told her.

"But I wasn't imagining him! Honestly I wasn't!" she exclaimed with a shake of her head. "I think I know my own brother!" she snapped.

"Alright, alright that's enough you two. It isn't right to be fighting on the holiest day of the week." Their mother told them.

"Yeah, otherwise you'll go to Hell." Tobey told her with a sly grin.

"Don't scare your sister like that! Besides, I'm talking to you too Tobias!" Lily scolded when all of a sudden Teddy and Heather began to cry. "Oh come here my babies." She began before she bent down and scooped them up inside her arms. "Shh,.. it's alright." She whispered soothingly before kissing each of them on top of their head and then wrinkling her nose. "Phew! We really need to get you potty trained Teddy." She told him before they started making their way back towards the house.

Cowboy and Katie instantly started to bark once they went inside the house. "Harry!" Lily called. "We're home!" she cried before quickly closing the door behind her so that the dogs wouldn't escape. "Harry?" Lily questioned when she didn't hear him give an answer and started walking down the hall still carrying the twins before turning to knock on Harry's bedroom door. "Harry? Sweetie are you asleep?" she wondered before she slowly pushed the door open and let her mouth fall wide open when she found that it was completely empty. "Severus, come quick!" she cried.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; A New Light

"You know it sure is good to see you Harry, but does either of your parents know that you're here?" Mrs. Weasley asked him after she had greeted him with a hug as he came through the fireplace. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny were there to greet him as well.

"No." Harry responded truthfully with a shake of his head.

"Well then I better give them a call. Afterwards you'll be welcome to stay with us as long as it's alright with them." She said before she turned around and walked away.

"What's the matter with you mate? You look awful." Ron told him.

"Oh c'mon Ron, leave him alone." Ginny began. "He doesn't want to talk about it, because if he did he would have told us already." She finished when all of a sudden Mrs. Weasley reappeared.

"Harry, I just got off the phone with your mother." She began as all three of the teenagers turned over to look at her. "And she says that she knows you're going through a rough time right now and you're welcome to stay. All she asks is that you don't take off like that again without telling her or your father." She explained as Harry nodded.

"Thanks." He said.

"I'll go make your bed then. You can bunk with Ron while you're here." She told him before she walked away again.

"So, now what do you guys want to do?" Ron asked.

"We could play wizard snaps." Ginny suggested.

"No thanks, right now I don't feel like playing a game. I think I'm just going to go outside for a bit of fresh air." Harry told her.

"I'll come with you, I have to show you something anyway." She told him with a wide and excited grin before he followed her outside and into the backyard where a grey cat was slinking around the side of the house. "Oh, hullo Princess." She began with a grin. "She must be after some mice or something." She said before walking down the path into the woods. She seemed to be walking forever before she finally came to a quick and sudden halt.

Harry didn't even have to wonder why when he saw the hoof prints on the ground. A few moments later a pure white unicorn appeared. "Say hullo to Angelica." She told him as the magical horse pawed the ground and snorted. Ginny smiled up at her friend and gently stroked her cheek but Harry began to back away, for he knew how adult unicorns generally were around boys. Angelica closed her eyes with content before opening them back up again and looking back over at Harry.

"Don't worry, you can touch her. She's friendly with everyone, even Fred and George." Ginny assured him as Harry stepped towards her and gave the top of her head a pat before starting to stroke her mane.

"That's unusual, especially for a mare." He said.

"I know, but she's one of a kind. Just like you Harry." Ginny told him as she smiled at him lovingly.

"Yeah well I rather be like everyone else. I'm sick of being Harry Potter. And that's not even my real name." he began before he breathed a heavy sigh. "Unfortunately everyone seems to forget that." He said.

"Well I don't. I know your name is really Harry Snape. And that's not the reason that you're special to me. I could care less if you have a lightning bolt scar on your forehead." She told him.

"Thanks, you're about one of the few people that do." He said.

"Do you want to go for a ride?" she asked him.

"On the unicorn?" Harry questioned her with uncertainty.

"No on a motorbike." Ginny replied sarcastically with a roll of her eyes. "Of course the unicorn silly!" she exclaimed.

"Well, is it safe?" he asked her.

"It's not any more dangerous than riding on the back of a dragon, hippogriff or thestral." She told him as he nodded at her.

"Good point." He said as she climbed up onto Angelica's back and lowered her hand down to him. "Climb on." She told him as Harry quickly grabbed her hand and sat behind her. "And don't forget to hold on tightly." She told him.

"What!?" Harry exclaimed but before he knew it the unicorn started galloping away. Harry quickly wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist so he wouldn't fall of and that's when suddenly Angelica's hooves lifted off of the ground. Harry smiled as he turned to look over his shoulder back at the burrow as the magic horse galloped through the sky. It was a very peaceful and steady ride, and Harry couldn't remember feeling this happy since he had ridden on Diamond's back.

"Woohoo!" Ginny cried with a giggle as Harry smiled at her while he felt a sudden warm sensation inside his stomach. That's when he suddenly realized that he was starting to see her in a new light. He hadn't remembered ever feeling this way about anyone before, not even Cho. For he had broken up with her at the end of last year because he was sick and tired of her crying and complaining to him about how much she missed Cedric just so she could earn tons of sympathy from him.

Ginny wasn't like that at all. She was rarely ever weepy. Harry figured that it was because she had grown up with six brothers so she didn't let the small things bother her. "Eve's going to be really jealous when I tell her that you've got a unicorn. She's wanted one ever since she learned to talk." He explained.

"Well I don't really own Angelica. She still lives in the forest like she's supposed to, we just tend to spend a lot of time together. I found her one day when I was walking in the woods, and after that we became friends. Now we're totally inseparable. I mean I know it doesn't make a lot of sense," she began with a shake of her head. "I know she's just an animal but I love her like crazy." She told him.

"Actually it makes perfect sense to me. I'm the same way about my dogs,.." he began. "and Diamond." He finished feeling the tears start welling up in his eyes. Even though he had loved her draglings too, it just wasn't the same. For he knew that she actually loved him since she died trying to protect him. "Ginny?" he questioned as she turned to look at him with concern.

"Yeah Harry?" she questioned him back.

"Do dragons go to Heaven?" he asked her.

"I dunno." She began with a shrug. "But I don't see any reason why they wouldn't. I think they're just like everyone else really. As long as they have a good heart, they'll go to Heaven. And I know that Diamond did." She told him with a smile and a nod as Harry smiled back at her before they continued on their ride through the sky.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; Medrina's Magazine

 _Gee thanks guys you're amazing! Have I mentioned that I love you all SO much!? I mean seriously guys, I feel very blessed to have you as my readers and reviewers! You have made this series possible, because without all of your love and support this series wouldn't exist. There originally wasn't even going to be a sequel to Harry Snape because I wasn't sure how you would like it, and I was even questioning about posting that as well. But I'm glad that you enjoy them because I have fallen in love with them as well._

 _To Scrappy; It's nice to see you again! I might get back to my other Harry Potter series eventually, but I really am enjoying this one WAY more for the time being._

 _Anyway I wish you all a wonderful New Year, and I hope you had a GREAT Christmas as well! Thank you for sticking with me throughout this series, and I hope you enjoy the rest of it since I'm not stopping at Deathly Hallows. Thanks to you, this series is going to go on for a LONG time! Thanks again! Love you all! *HUGS*_

 __ Chucky Ray OR April (my given name)_

 _Anyway, on with the story, God bless!_

After the ride was over Harry and Ginny landed back on the ground in front of Ron. "Where on earth have you two been!?" he exclaimed as Angelica gave another snort before the two of them dismounted her.

"I'm sorry Ron, but I was just taking Harry for a ride." She apologized.

"Yeah well while you two were off joyriding those leprechaun friend of yours were busy trashing my room and smashing my piggybank! Not only did the poor thing come to a graphic untimely death, (which he added that he could still hear its squeals in agony) but they took all of my money!" he cried.

"Gee Ron I'm sorry but you know how leprechauns are." She told him while Harry tried to comprehend what was going on.

"What are you talking about? What leprechauns?" he questioned them as Ginny took a deep breath.

"They were here this morning trying to sell me a magazine." She began. "And shortly after I bought it I realized that I didn't have enough galleons and they went berserk." She explained.

"And they took mine instead!" Ron yelled.

"I said I was sorry alright! I'll pay you back just as soon as I can! I promise!" Ginny told him before she turned back around to face Angelica. "You better go back home, all of your other unicorn friends and family are probably wondering where you are." She told her before taking a deep breath and sighing heavily as she turned to go inside the house.

"You know you don't have to be so hard on her." Harry began. "It's not like she knew that this was going to happen." He finished.

"If you ever personally met a leprechaun, you would know. They are completely _obsessed_ when it comes to gold and money, and they absolutely hate to be cheated of it." Ron told him. "Besides, the product that they were selling isn't very good either." He said with a shake of his head.

"Well what was it then?" Harry asked him.

"Oh c'mon Harry! This is my sister that we're talking about! Do you really think that she would ever spend her money on something useful or helpful?" he questioned him but Harry just simply shrugged.

"I dunno." He replied.

"Well she wouldn't!" Ron spat. "The magazine she bought is full of unlawful spells that they don't teach us at Hogwarts." He explained before he noticed that dazed dreamy expression on his friend's face. "What's the matter with you anyway!? Do you like her or something?" he questioned him as Harry suddenly blushed as red as a tomato.

"No." he answered anxiously. "I mean I do, but we're just friends." He told him still trying to ignore the warm sensation that he felt inside his stomach.

"Well that's good, because she's got a boyfriend." Ron told him.

"What?" Harry questioned suddenly being taken aback. "Who is he?" he asked him.

"Dean Thomas. He's alright I'll admit, but I always wished that like her I wish that he was you. However you never made a move, so I can't say I blame her for trying to get on with her life." He explained before he turned around and walked away.

Harry hung his head and heaved a heavy sigh. "Yeah, excellent." He said sadly before Angelica snorted and gently touched her nose to his cheek. Harry glanced up at her and started stroking her mane.

 _…_

Ginny laid on top of her bed stretched out on her stomach blasting The Dragons music through her bedroom while she looked through her magazine. That's when suddenly Harry entered her room and sat down beside her. "Hey." He began before she quickly glanced up from her reading material and looked at him.

"Oh hullo Harry, I'm sorry, I didn't hear you come in here." She said.

"That's alright, what are you reading?" he asked her.

"Medrina's Magazine. It has a lot of cool spells and jinxes in it." She replied.

"Like what?" he asked her.

"Oh things like gluing somebody's lips together, or causing uncontrollable farting. I'm thinking about using one or both of them on Ron next time we get into an argument." She explained as Harry stifled a laugh.

"Listen, I was just wondering. What do you do when you like someone but they're dating somebody else?" he asked her.

"I dunno," she began with a shrug. "Dean's my first boyfriend so that hasn't really come up yet." She said. "Why, is Cho dating someone else?" she asked him.

"No, we broke up last year." He began before beginning to turn his head away from her. "It's funny really. I used to see her as nothing more than a sister." He said.

"It isn't Hermione is it!?" she exclaimed with sudden astonishment and disbelief while starting to come back to sitting, but before Harry could open his mouth again Hermione entered the room. He glanced up at her while she came into the room carrying a couple of envelopes.

"Here, our school supply list came today." She said as she handed them over to each of them.

"Already? Harry hasn't even had his birthday yet." Ginny said as she took her letter from Hermione's hand.

"Here you go Harry." Hermione said as she gave him his. "I'm guessing that either one of your parents told Dumbledore that you're staying here with us, or he knows already." She said.

"Thanks Hermione but you just interrupted an important conversation!" Ginny exclaimed. "Harry was just about to tell me what girl he likes!" she cried as Harry lowered his head and sighed again.

"Uh, listen Ginny." She began. "I think Harry just needs some more fresh air right now." She told her before looking back over at him. "Do you want to go for a walk?" she asked him as Harry just simply nodded at her before he stood up and followed her out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; The Unbreakable Vow

 **Just A Quick Note; For this chapter I wanted to really stress that Harry is not perfect and he isn't miraculous either since that I being a Christian believe are only qualities Jesus has and that sometimes it's alright to doubt. (although I don't too much anymore) If this doesn't have anything to do with your beliefs then you can choose to ignore it due to the main point is to hear Hermione's response. (at least for the purpose of the story) Alright, enjoy the next chapter! And don't worry it's not too religious.**

"Are you okay?" Hermione questioned while glancing over at Harry as they walked through the woods side by side. "I know something's bothering you." She continued after he remained silent for a few moments. "You like Ginny don't you?" she questioned him.

"Yeah, but that's not what's bothering me." He began. "Didn't you hear the prophecy? Neither one can live while the other survives. Dumbledore had to have known that, maybe even my parents. First I find out that my own father almost wanted me dead, and now this. I thought they loved me." He said.

"They do Harry, I've seen the way that they look at you. It's just like the way you look at Ginny. You mean the world to them Harry." She told him.

"Then why do they keep keeping secrets from me?" he asked her.

"Probably just because they want to protect you." She said. "I'm sure they had their reasons. One way or another nobody's perfect and we all make mistakes." She told him.

"Oh yeah well Jesus doesn't." he said.

"But Harry you're not Jesus." She said with a shake of her head.

"I know! But everybody always treats me like I am! I didn't walk on water or cure the sick and feed the hungry." He said.

"Exactly." Hermione began as she came to a halt in front of him. "Harry you're a wizard that means you can do magic. You're not a miracle worker. Look, I'm not sure whether or not God even exists, or if there is life after death. But right now I don't feel like that matters. Because above everything else, I believe in you." She told him with a warm smile in which Harry returned.

"Thanks Hermione." He told her in which he suddenly had felt a lot better. He still considered himself a Christian even though he was beginning to doubt, but it meant the world to him to hear that she still had faith in him.

 _…._

Lily sat on the beach beside her husband while they watched their kids playing in the ocean. "Remember Tobey don't go too far out because you still need to watch your little brother and sisters!" she exclaimed before she turned over to look at Snape. "Man, in about a couple of months I have to plan for three birthdays." She said. "Teddy and Heather are easy, because four year olds pretty much like anything, but I can't for the life of me think what I'm going to get Harry." She said.

"I think all that Harry wants right now is to be left alone. He has every reason in the world to hate us. After all, we knew about the prophecy but I just didn't want him feeling anymore pressured than he already does." He explained when all of a sudden an owl screeched and swooped over their heads before dropping an envelope down on top of his lap.

"That's odd. I wonder where that came from." Lily said while Snape started tearing into it.

"It's from Narcissa." He replied.

"Malfoy? I wonder what she wants." Lily said before he glanced up nervously at her.

"It's about her son Draco. The dark lord has a very important job for him." He answered anxiously while feeling his bottom lip begin to quiver and tremble with fright.

 _…._

Snape wrapped on the door to Flourish and Blotts where Narcissa had written to meet him in her letter. "Thank you for coming Severus." She said as she answered the door in which he realized that Bellatrix Lestrange was in there as well. He glanced over at her with uncertainty. For he had remembered that she was the reason for Sirius' death, and even though he never really got along with Black, it mattered very much to Harry, which that meant that it also meant very much to him.

"Well it's not like he had any much say in the matter. He knows that I tortured the Longbottoms, and I could torture him or his family just as well." She said.

"You leave my family out of this that includes Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger." He told her but she just simply scoffed and waved her hand.

"I could care less about that red headed devil and his little mudblood girlfriend." She said.

"Bite your tongue." He hissed.

"My? You're not actually telling me that you've grown to care for those teenaged warthogs are you?" she questioned him with uncertainty and disbelief.

"Those warthogs are my friends!" he spat.

"C'mon Bellatrix, let's not forget the true reason that we invited him here." Narcissa began. "What about my son!?" she cried.

"Don't worry Narcissa I was just getting to that. You see Severus, I'm sure that you're very much aware by now the task that the dark lord has ordered Draco to perform." She said.

"I am." He spoke softly.

"Well then if Draco is for some reason unable to perform it, will you perform the task for him?" she asked him.

"No." he replied.

"I beg your pardon?" she questioned him again.

"I'm a man of God, husband, and father now. I am not a murder." He told her.

"Alright then let me put this another way, what if your reasoning to perform it was to save your son Harry's life?" she asked him.

"You wouldn't! I told you to leave my family out of this!" he hissed angrily. "Don't you dare lay a finger on him!" he cried.

"Relax Severus, he'll be alright." She began. "Just as long as you cooperate. If Draco is unable to perform the task that the dark lord has ordered him to complete then you are to do it for him. That is, as long as you want to keep Harry alive and healthy." She said as he took a deep breath and sighed.

"I will." He replied.

"Swear to it then, make the unbreakable vow." She told him as Narcissa grabbed ahold of his hand and Bellatrix placed her wand to it causing invisible silky strands to wrap around their hands. "Do you Severus Tobias Snape promise to watch over Draco and protect him?" she questioned him.

"I do." He answered.

"And if he should fail do you promise to do the task yourself?" she asked him.

"I do." He replied before the strands disappeared and then they finally broke apart.

"There you go Narcissa, your son is protected now that the ultimate sacrifice has been made." Bellatrix said with a sneer.

"No, it's not. The ultimate sacrifice is something that you'll never begin to understand." Snape told her before he turned around and left the bookstore.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; The Argument

 _Thank you guys so much! I was a little worried at first about posting some religious content into this series, but it makes me feel good that you like it anyway and I feel very happy about being able to share (state) how much I love and am committed to Jesus Christ personally without trying to convert any of you that aren't LOL! And BELIEVE me I hate when people try to do that. Anyway, as I said before, there isn't too much of that in here, just every now and then. I hope you enjoy the next chapter! HP rules!_

 _Ps. God is still important to Harry as well, he's just going through a difficult time right now, and trust me, I've been there too._

Harry James Snape was now sixteen years old. He had been sixteen for a couple of months now. He was very excited about going back to Hogwarts and learning how to apparate and disapparate, he was still angry at God for deserting him and taking Sirius away from him, angry at his parents for keeping secrets from him, and last but certainly not least, himself for not making a move towards Ginny Weasley when he had had a chance.

As soon as he packed up his suitcase, he headed downstairs with the rest of the Weasley family. "It's alright Princess, you're going to be just fine. I'm going to let you out as soon as we get to Hogwarts I swear!" Ginny exclaimed while her cat continued to growl and hiss as she was loaded into the carrier and found the cage door being closed behind her. That's when Harry had forgotten that he had left two important things at home.

"I forgot Hedwig and Cowboy." He realized.

"It's alright Harry," Ginny began kissing her finger after Princess had nipped it. "Mum's taking care of it." She told him when sure enough a few moments later Mrs. Weasley emerged out of the fireplace.

"Here you are Harry." She told him as she placed Cowboy inside his arms while still managing to carry Hedwig's cage by the handle with her other hand. Harry's face suddenly lit up with excitement.

"Cowboy!" he exclaimed with a grin before the tiny black and white scruffy old dog started wagging his tail and licking his face.

"I figured that he'd be happy to see you." Ginny said happily while Harry scratched him behind his ears.

"Of course he is, he's one of my best friends in the world aren't you boy?" he questioned him while he continued stroking his fur.

"I reckon that we better get a move on now, don't want to miss the train." Mrs. Weasley said as everyone followed her back outside the house. Harry couldn't wait until next year when he turned seventeen. Not only would he be an adult, but then he could learn how to drive himself to King's Cross station if he didn't want to apparate there.

 _…_

As soon as everyone got to the castle Harry saw his father for the first time in months. As he focused his eyes on him, he couldn't help but notice that he was continually avoiding eye contact with him. Harry wasn't sure if it was because he felt guilty about lying to him, or if he was angry that he hadn't seen him or had spoken to him in so long. That's when suddenly Albus Dumbledore got up from his seat to face the front of the room.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. Before I start off the annual feast I have a couple of start of term announcements. First of all I want to welcome Mr. Horace Slughorn as our new potions master." He said as everyone applauded while he stood up while Harry, Ron, and Hermione just exchanged glances with one another. "And next I want us all to give a warm welcome to Professor Severus Tobias Snape as our new defense against the dark arts teacher." He said while Snape stood up and Slughorn sat down and Ginny spit out a bit of her pumpkin juice and the room fell silent.

Harry just simply glared at his father. _He_ was their new defense against the dark arts teacher? When was he going to start talking to him again just like he was supposed to!? He didn't know whether or not that the room was silent because of the shock, or the fact that he had killed the last defense against the dark arts teacher after she had tried to kill him. He didn't care either way. He simply stood up and left the room without another word while Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all just looked at each other.

After Dumbledore had started the feast Snape walked over to the Gryffindor table. "Why didn't you tell us that you were our new defense against the dark arts teacher!?" Ron demanded.

"Because I didn't get the chance to. Where's Harry?" Snape asked him.

"He just left. He's pretty upset right now." Hermione told him with a gesture of her head towards the door.

"I don't blame him. I just wish that he would give me a chance to explain." He said.

"Don't worry, I'll talk to him." She assured him.

"Thanks Hermione, I really appreciate it." He told her with a somber expression on his face before he breathed a heavy sad sigh and turned around to walk away.

"That's odd. I wonder what's eating him." Ron said as all three of them turned their heads to watch him go.

"I don't know. But I think that we should let him and Harry work it out. After all, it's really none of our business." She said with a shake of her head.

"Yeah I know but, and I can't believe I'm saying this but I care about both of them. Snape might have done quite a lot to us in the past but we went through quite a lot together last year." He said.

"I know. But all we can really do for him now is offer him support. He and Harry have to do the rest." Hermione said before they went back to eating their feast.

"Harry wait!" Snape called just as soon as his son had reached the bottom of the staircase and Harry turned to face him.

"Why should I?" he questioned him.

"Because I want to talk to you." His father replied.

"Oh really? That's a first." Harry said with a nod.

"Harry listen to me, you don't understand." Snape said.

"Oh I understand plenty. You lied to me about what you really were, you kept the prophecy from me, and now this. And to top it all of, when Sirius was dying you didn't do a thing about it!" he snapped.

"Listen to me Harry, I'm sorry about what I did. I know it was wrong, but I just because I love you and I didn't want to see you get hurt. That's the only reason I do the things that I do. And as for Sirius there's nothing that you or I could have done. It was his time." He said.

"Oh shut up about all that biblical religious crap! I'm sick and tired of having to listen to it! If God really loved me and cared about me then He wouldn't keep taking away innocent people that I care about! And not to mention putting all this pressure on me to be the one to destroy Voldemort! I mean why did it have to be me!? Sometimes I think it would be better if I wasn't even born at all!" he hollered before he turned around and ran upstairs unaware of the fact of the man watching him that was now standing in the back of the room.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six; Horace Slughorn

 _Thanks guys, hope you enjoy the next chapter! It's about to get interesting! By the way, I can't remember what Lavender Brown is supposed to look like in the books, so I just did my own interpretation._

"Harry wait!" Snape cried as he ran after his son and grabbed ahold of his shoulders turning his body towards him. "Listen Harry, you are not a mistake. God doesn't make mistakes. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be half the man that I am today. I wouldn't even be married to your mother and you wouldn't have any brothers or sisters, and most of all I probably wouldn't be on the road to Heaven. You changed me Harry, and I owe my life to you." He told him.

"For that just goes to show that one little boy can make a difference. The only question is now is what happened to that little boy?" he asked him placing a tender hand to his cheek and gazing deeply inside his eyes.

"He's gone. He's all grown up now." Harry replied.

"To you maybe, but it's all in the eyes of the beholder. And to me you're still that wonderful intelligent little boy that I have come to know and love as my own flesh and blood. You have just forgotten how to use that wonderful brain that you were blessed with. Otherwise you would have figured that out for yourself. Don't you know how much I love you?" he questioned him.

"No." Harry told him as he suddenly felt tears trickling down his cheeks.

"I see, well then the fault is entirely my own. I'm sorry for all the pain that I've caused you. Do you forgive me?" he asked him as Harry just simply nodded, sniffed and rubbed his nose with the back of his hand. "Come here." He said as they wrapped their arms tightly around one another and embraced each other tightly. Snape rested his chin on the top of his head and kissed it while feeling his heartbeat quicken. A few moments later they broke apart.

"You better go back to the great hall and finish eating your supper. Your friends are starting to worry about you. Or should I say, our friends." He said as Harry simply just nodded at him before he turned around and walked away. As Snape watched him he suddenly had this feeling that he wasn't alone. A light breeze blew in through the window and he quickly turned his head to see who had opened it but nobody was standing there.

 _…._

The next morning at breakfast Harry was feeling much better than he had before. However that had all changed when he saw Ginny and Dean on the other side of the room kissing each other. He felt as if this monster inside his chest was trying to claw its way out. He didn't know who he was more angry at. Dean, or himself. Either way he secretly wished that he could perform one of those curses in Ginny's magazine, but it was inside the girls dormitory for one, and for two, if he had, Ron would know that he was lying when he told him that he didn't have any romantic interest in her.

After breakfast they all went down to potions class together as usual. There was a new girl in their class that they hadn't seen before. She had dark brown hair and chocolatey brown eyes, and to much of Hermione's annoyance, was smiling brightly and staring at Ron as they entered the room and took their seats. "Good morning class." Professor Slughorn began as soon as the bell had rang.

"This year in potions we are going to be studying our required material like the liquid luck potion, and love potions, but this year we are also going to be working more individually according to your chosen careers. For example, can I have Mr. Harry Snape come up to the front of the room please?" he questioned as Harry glanced up nervously at him but stood up and walked over to him nether the less.

"It's good to finally meet you Harry. Your mother was one of my favorite students." He told him.

"You taught my mother?" Harry questioned him back.

"Oh yes and your father too. James I mean. He wasn't always the wisest and most behaved boy in my class I'll admit, but he showed a lot of improvement when he got older. More particularly when he started dating your mother." He told him. Harry really didn't understand why he was telling him this. Sure he loved hearing stories about his birth father, but he also knew how much his adoptive father had detested him and that it brought back painful memories for him whenever somebody talked about it.

"Anyway, it is from my understanding that you wish to either work with or study dragons after you leave Hogwarts am I correct?" he asked him as Harry silently nodded in response. "Well you see in this case you would have to make sure that you knew all the correct ways of treating dragon bites and burns as well learning how to cure their illnesses and injuries." He said.

"I already know how to. I've had a dragon before." Harry told him.

"Ah yes, and that's very good that you do, but it's always good to review every now and then. Especially if something unexpected comes up. Besides, I was just using you as an example. You may go ahead and sit back down now." He told him as Harry started walking back to his seat before Slughorn turned his back to the class and start writing "Felix Felicis" onto the chalkboard before facing the class again. "Now who can tell me what this is?" he questioned them before Hermione shot her hand up into the air.

Draco Malfoy just simply shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Typical." He muttered under his breath.

"Yes Ms. Granger?" Slughorn asked her when suddenly she put her hand down.

"Felix Felicis is another term for liquid luck." She began. "It will make the drinker extremely lucky for a short period of time, but can be very harmful if drunken in large quantities." She recited.

"Well done Hermione, ten points to Gryffindor. Now, I want you to open your books of Advanced Potion Making and copy the ingredients down before attempting to brew your potions. You have until the end of class to get it finished." He told them as Harry took out his book. For this year when he had gone to Diagon Alley, all of the Advanced Potion Making books were already sold out.

Harry's father had given him a book that he had had himself when he was in school. It was only now that Harry had started examining it. It was worn and old, and the first thing that Harry read when he opened it up was;

 **"This book is property of the Halfblood Prince."**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven; The Cursed Necklace

 _Thanks guys enjoy the next chapter!_

Later on that day during free period Harry, Ron, and Hermione started walking onto the grounds together with Cowboy and Buddy trailing along behind them. "The Halfblood Prince," Ron began. "Who's the Halfblood Prince?" he questioned.

"I dunno." Harry began. "But I'm not quite sure of an awful lot these days." He finished when all of a sudden they ran into Snape outside the courtyard.

"Hey Snape." Ron said.

"Hi, where are you three off to now?" he wondered.

"Hogsmeade to get a butterbeer. Want to come with us?" Ron asked him.

"Sure, I'm not busy doing anything right now." He said while they continued on their way and he walked along beside them.

"Hey, this might seem like a weird question, but have you been under the impression lately that were not alone, I mean I keep feeling like someone is watching us." Ron told him.

"Well I believe that the Lord always is." He replied.

"No, I'm not talking about God I'm talking about a person." He said.

"I've been having that feeling too. And this might seem crazy but I think it's my dad." Harry said. "My other father." He added.

"It doesn't seem crazy at all. If witches, wizards, ghosts, unicorns and dragons exist why not angels?" Hermione asked him.

"I thought you didn't believe in angels or anything that had to do with religion." Harry said.

"I never said I didn't, I just said that I wasn't sure." Hermione told him.

"It looks like you and I are in the same boat then. I mean I still _want_ to believe, but it's mostly because I want to see my father again." He said.

"You will, as long as you have faith." Snape told him as they walked into Hogsmeade together.

As soon as they entered the Hog's Head, Harry glanced over at one of the tables and realized that Ginny was sitting next to Dean and kissing him.

"Oh for crying out loud!" Ron cried. "It's amazing that she hasn't suffered from lack of oxygen yet!" he exclaimed as Ginny and Dean finally broke apart and smiled at each other while taking ahold of each other's hands.

"Let's just get our drinks and go." Harry said trying to forget how much his heart was shattering while he watched them.

"Do you like her?" his father asked him when Harry finally decided that there wasn't any use trying to hide it anymore.

"Yes. But it's more than that. I think I'm falling love with her." He replied.

"I see, well have you told her that?" his father asked him.

"No. Why should I? She's with Dean." He said.

"Maybe because she's had a crush on you ever since she was Tobey's age." Ron said reminding him that his little brother would finally be starting Hogwarts next year.

"Yeah, I'm sure that she would rather be with you than Dean if she knew how you felt." Hermione told him.

"I can't. Voldemort always targets those that I'm closest to. I don't want to risk putting her in danger." He said.

"Listen Harry, this is Ginny that we're talking about isn't it? I mean she's got a whole magazine full of hexes, I don't think that you have to worry about her. It's pretty obvious that she can take care of herself." He told him. "And I agree with your father. If you really do love her then you should tell her." He said as Harry nodded silently in agreement although he still didn't have any idea how he was going to be able to.

After they had finished their drinks they started walking back to the castle together when suddenly they ran into Katie bell who seemed to have a dazed expression on her face. "Katie?" Harry questioned even though it felt weird for him to be saying his one of his dogs' names. However she just simply ignored him and continued on her way before she tripped over a rock and fell onto the ground. Harry watched as she tossed and turned her head while writhing around in pain.

Harry knelt down before her while everyone else watched with concern. For she was acting just like he had when he was possessed by Voldemort. "Katie!" he cried anxiously while his bottom lip started to tremble with fear. That's when suddenly she shot up into the sky and let out a large petrified scream. Snape knelt down beside his son and looked at the box that Katie had been carrying, turning over the wrappings with his wand revealing a blue beaded necklace.

"What is it Professor?" Hermione asked him.

"This necklace has been cursed." He explained when suddenly Katie dropped back down onto the ground. "I've got to get this child to the hospital wing. Go to Dumbledore, tell him what happened, and don't touch that except for the wrappings." He instructed before he stood up again and then bent down and picked Katie up inside his arms and carried her away.

 _…_

As soon as Harry, Ron, and Hermione talked to Dumbledore about what had happened to Katie, they went back to the Gryffindor common room where they found Ginny. "Dumbledore told me what happened, it was Malfoy, I just know it." She said.

"Really, what makes you think that?" Hermione asked her.

"Oh c'mon Hermione! Why _wouldn't_ it be him!? Whenever something bad happens around here Malfoy's usually involved." He said.

"Uh guys, I don't mean to seem rude, but can I talk to Harry alone for a minute?" Ginny questioned.

"Yes actually I think that's a very good idea." Hermione said before turning over to look at Ron. "C'mon, let's leave them alone." She said before they turned around and headed back towards the staircase.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Harry wondered.

"I found out that Dean was cheating on me." She began when suddenly Harry felt his anger broiling inside of him.

"Bastard." He muttered under his breath.

"I know," she began. "but you should have seen the look on his face when I put the farfartius charm on him." She told him with a grin. Everyone around the table was laughing, even the other girl that he liked." She said as Harry grinned back at her and stifled a laugh.

"Serves him right." He said.

"Yeah, well,.. I guess I better go. I've got some studying to do." She said before she started heading towards the staircase and Harry suddenly realized that it was now or never.

"Ginny wait!" he cried as she quickly turned around to face him.

"Yes Harry?" she questioned him back.

"If you want to, I mean, if you're not busy doing anything, would you like to,.. I dunno, maybe go out with me sometime?" he asked her.

"What?" she questioned him back.

"Listen Ginny, there's something that I have to tell you. I think_ I think I'm falling in love you. I think I've been for a long time now, but I was just too stupid to realize it before." He told her as she simply just smiled at him.

"I love you too Harry." She began. "The only difference is that I've always known about it. And I never really gave up on you. Not really." She told him as she started walking closer to him before closing her eyes and pressing her lips to his. Harry closed his eyes and started kissing her back. _"Maybe Heaven does exist after all."_ He thought to himself.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight; Tryouts

 _Thanks for the reviews guys and the new favorite! Here's the next chapter! Enjoy it! By the way, I just wanted to also say an extra special thank you out there to all of the other Christians reading this who have decided for a short period time to escape this real world that we live in to enter another fantasy world where magic like this exists and is wonderful and beautiful. Thank you Lord for allowing me the use of my imagination and doesn't make me forget your glory and beauty and that living in this real and wonderful world, my only wish is to serve you and be your humble servant._

 _Yeah I was reading something else online that is another point to why I believe Harry Potter is actually GOOD, and so I just thought I'd add that to what is written on my profile. I have never and will never forget the concept of fantasy and reality and because this IS a fantasy, it doesn't make me love God or want to follow His word any less. Just speaking from a personal perspective. Anyway, enough with my rambling, enjoy it!_

Harry and Ginny broke apart as Ron and Hermione came back down the steps a few moments later. "So, what happened?" Ron asked them as Ginny took Harry by the hand before they turned around to face them.

"We're together now." She told him with a grin.

"It's about time. You two are perfect together." He said as the new couple turned to look at each other and exchanged smiles.

"Although we should probably get going to charms class now." Ron said.

"Yeah, I'll see you guys later." Ginny told them before she turned to kiss Harry again before she walked away through the portrait hole.

"Well, that's one of our problems solved." Ron said.

"Yeah but now we've got to start worrying about our school and homework." Hermione began. "Besides who the Halfblood Prince is." She said.

"Yeah and Qudditch practice." Harry added even though the first one didn't start for weeks. He glanced out the window just as Ron and Hermione started leaving the room. The clouds were slowly moving away from each other before the sun started coming out. "Where are you?" he questioned while continuing to glance up at the sky.

 _…._

The weeks continued flying by and before Harry knew it, it was time for their first Qudditch practice slash tryouts. Professor McGonagall had put Harry in charge of being the captain this year since he was one of the best players on the team. As he walked down to the Qudditch pitch with Ginny he noticed that Hermione was sitting there in the stands. He didn't understand why until he saw Ron standing out on the field with the rest of the players.

"Ron's trying out this year?" Ginny questioned with disbelief as they walked out onto the field and faced the others that were already suited up. Harry was also surprised to see Neville there. He had been wanting to talk to him since the beginning of the year.

"Alright everyone, just because you made the team last year doesn't guarantee you a spot this year." Harry began before adding that he wanted to speak with Neville after practice. Meanwhile Luna started climbing the steps of the bleachers and sat down next to Hermione. Hermione turned her head over to look at her.

"Oh hullo Luna, I didn't see you sit down." She began as Luna looked out onto the field.

"That's alright. I'm just here to watch Neville." She said. "He's trying out to be the keeper." She explained.

"So is Ron." Hermione told her.

"Well then good luck to both of us." She said with a grin. "By the way, can I ask you a question?" she wondered.

"Sure." Hermione replied.

"Well I heard that Harry and Ginny finally ended up together, and I was just wondering how Harry finally got up the courage to tell her how he felt." She said.

"Well, I think he finally understood that it was just something that he needed to do. Why?" she asked her.

"Oh, no reason. I was just wondering. That's all." Luna said before both of the girls turned to look back onto the field where everyone on the field was now hovering into the air on their broomsticks before soaring off into different directions.

 _….._

"Wow I can't believe it! I really made the team!" Ron exclaimed later on after the tryouts were over when he, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny started making their way back to the castle.

"Yeah I know, it looks like we're going to be working together now." Ginny began as Harry smiled at her. "Of course I still feel pretty bad for Neville though since he didn't make it." She finished.

"I know, and Luna was right there watching him too." Hermione said. "You know, I realize that it really isn't my place to get into other people's businesses but_" she began.

"Why not? You did for me, and it worked out perfectly." Harry told her while glancing over at Ginny and grinning.

"Yeah I know, but that's only because you're used to it. Besides, Ginny's closer to her than I am." Hermione said as Ginny widened her eyes with excitement and grinned while Ron just simply rolled his eyes at her.

"Oh no, you shouldn't have said that Hermione. Now Ginny's going to get it in her mind that it'll be alright if she gets involved." He told her when suddenly they entered the castle and ran into Snape.

"How were the tryouts?" he asked them.

"Great, I made the team." Ron told him as he simply just grinned at him.

"Well, congratulations Weasley. Is that why your sister has such an amused look on her face?" he questioned glancing over in Ginny's direction.

"Thank you, and no. Trust me that's something entirely different that you don't want to know about." He told him but Ginny decided that she wanted to share with him anyway.

"Luna likes Neville." She blurted out with a sly grin before she started beaming proudly.

"Look Ms. Weasley, as much I would love to hear about all of your personal love lives, I've got an awful lot of work to do." He began before he turned around and walked away.

" _That's_ the guy that you two are friends with?" Ginny questioned Ron and Hermione with sudden astonishment and disbelief.

"Yeah, believe it or not he's actually improved a lot. But nobody, not even him can completely change overnight." Ron replied gesturing his head over in Snape's direction. "Anyway, I'll see you guys later. I've got a lot of homework to do." He said while Hermione offered to go with him since she had quite of bit of homework to do as well.

"So, now what do you want to do?" Harry asked his new girlfriend.

"Let's go back to the common room. I have something to show you." Ginny told him as Harry silently nodded in agreement before they headed towards the staircase together.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine; The Dream

 _Thanks guys! For this next chapter I've decided to do what I've done with the wizarding group The Dragons (based on The Backstreet Boys which I am a HUGE fan of and I'll be the first one to admit it) and merge it with another one of my stories, so yeah, I know it's getting kind of weird and totally AU, but I hope that you'll enjoy it anyway. Lots of love! Oh and this chapter has a little bit of religious content. Again I do not wish to offend anyone, just doing something different since anything can happen in a fantasy story and my religious beliefs mean a lot to me. But I'm glad that most of you seem to like it or you're overlooking it so thank you very much!_

Harry followed Ginny into the Gryffindor common room. "So what did you want to show me?" he asked her but instead of answering him, she simply wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes before she started passionately making out with him. Harry closed his eyes and kissed her back before they finally broke apart. "Oh I see, you just wanted to come up here to snog." He said.

"Yeah," she began with a pause. "why is that a problem?" she asked him.

"Of course not." He told her with a grin before they continued kissing each other when suddenly they were interrupted with a petrified shriek. They broke apart again and turned to look at Dean Thomas who was standing there before them with his jaw dropped down with a horrified look on his face.

"What the hell are you doing kissing my girlfriend!?" he yelled as Harry narrowed his eyebrows and glared at him.

"She's not your girlfriend anymore, she's mine." He told him when all of a sudden Dean let out a humongous fart and Ginny lowered her head while starting to grin.

"I see the farfartius charm hasn't worn off yet." She said.

"How could you do this to me!?" he cried.

"Hullo!?" Harry shouted. "You cheated on her, you deserve it! I love her and I would never do something that disgusting!" he cried as Dean let out another fart, this time a rather long and squeaky one. Just then Ron and Hermione entered the room.

"Hey Dean, are you hungry? Because I owe you a knuckle sandwich after what you did to my sister!" Ron snapped while he raised his fist and shook it at him. "Or are you still too busy passing gas out of your ass?" he questioned him with a grin as Dean farted loudly again before simply just scowling at him and turning around to leave.

"Thanks Ron." Ginny said.

"No problem, I mean I am your brother after all." He said.

"You're the best big brother ever." Ginny began before glancing over at Harry. "Well, maybe except for Harry." She said.

"Yeah it'll certainly be interesting attending our final year at Hogwarts when Harry's brother will just be starting it." Ron said when all of a sudden Ginny bent down and picked up the magazine off the table. "I know I'm going to regret asking you this, but what are you doing?" he asked her.

"Looking for a new jinx I can practice. After all, the farting charm doesn't last forever." She began while starting to flip through her book passing an article about the muggle girl group that was now reaching the wizarding world called The Cheetah Girls, and an all new girl group called The Dragonettes. "Hey! I could always glue his lips shut, that'll last forever!" she exclaimed while she stopped on a page and pointed at it.

"No I think that's a little too far. You'll probably get expelled for that." Hermione told her.

"Well then what about this one?" she questioned pointing to the page next to it as Harry, Ron, and Hermione started peering over her shoulder.

"The shrinking jinx?" Ron wondered with uncertainty.

"Yeah, I can shrink Dean down to the size of a flea the next time he tries to mess with me." She said.

"Well how do you know if it'll work on people?" Ron asked her.

"I wouldn't see why not? It says that it works on anyone and anything." She replied.

"Well it's getting later." Hermione began. "We better get back down to the great hall for supper." She finished before they turned around and left through the portrait hole.

 _…_

Later on that evening after dinner, Harry returned to the boys dormitory and flopping down on top of his bed turned to look over at his music box. He lifted the lid and watched as the ballerina inside of it started twirling around as the tune Amazing Grace started to play. He glanced over at the picture behind it that was taken on the day that he was officially adopted when he was five years old. How he had wished that he could go back to that time being inside his father's arms while he held him up in front of the old oak tree that was a crossed the street from the church. Harry laid down on his back and rubbed his eyes and suddenly feeling his eyelids start to droop he fell asleep.

 _"Neither one shall live while the other survives." That same cold voice hissed when all of a sudden Harry saw himself standing on platform nine and three quarters. Voldemort was standing in front of him and staring at him._

Harry tossed and turned inside his sleep before his eyes suddenly popped wide open again and he awoke in a cold sweat breathing frantically. He laid awake awhile before finally removing his glasses and placing them on top of the nightstand crawled under the covers and went back to sleep. This time he had dreamed about his father James Potter. He was standing in a cloudy white mist which he had believed to be Heaven. Except he wasn't wearing any glasses and he was dressed in a white robe.

 _"Harry, why have you forgotten me?" James asked him._

 _"I haven't." Harry replied._

 _"You have turned your back on everything you were taught about the Almighty. Without Him and the ultimate sacrifice, there would be no Heaven. And without Heaven I would cease to exist." He told him._

 _"I know. I'm sorry Dad, I haven't forgotten about it. It's just that I have a hard time believing that God would choose me to bring light and peace back to the wizarding world." He said._

 _"Believe Harry. For if you just do that all impossible things in all of His creation will suddenly become possible. For if you don't believe in yourself like God and the other ones that you love believe in you, then nothing in your life will ever get accomplished, and it'll suddenly mean absolutely nothing like God originally intended it for." His father told him._

 _"But what am I supposed to do!?" Harry exclaimed._

 _"Just believe Harry, like I believe in you my son." His father replied._

That's when suddenly Harry woke up. The sun was shining brightly through the window. It was morning. "Alright, I'm sorry. You won." Harry said before he quickly put on his glasses and got dressed. That morning at breakfast he had told Ron and Hermione all about his dream and how it reminded him about the Bible story where Gabriel had come to Joseph inside a dream telling him that his wife was about to give birth to Jesus.

"So I was right then? Your father has been watching over you all along." Hermione said with a grin.

"Yeah, but I still don't know how believing in myself is going to destroy Voldemort. But at least I've got my faith and trust in God back." Harry said before glancing over at Snape who was sitting next to Dumbledore and looking back at him. "And for now that's enough." He said.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten; The Important Task

Later that morning when Harry, Ron, and Hermione were on their way to potions class they ran into Draco Malfoy in the hallway. "Ah there you are Potter!" he exclaimed with a wide sneer. "Heard you're dating the Weasley girl now." He began as Harry and Ron just angrily glared at him.

"Yeah, what of it!?" Harry snapped.

"Well that's just sad and pathetic, even for a Jesus freak like you." Malfoy told him.

"Don't say a word against Ginny." Harry growled underneath his breath. "Or Jesus." He added.

"I see, still sticking to that God of yours. Well, let's just see how strong of your faith in Him still is after this year is over." He said as Harry watched him turn around and walk away and was glad that he now had God back on his side.

"What the hell was that all about!?" Ron exclaimed. "What did he mean about how strong your faith is after this year is over?" he questioned.

"I dunno, but I don't like it." Harry said. "C'mon we better go." He told them as they continued on their way to class.

"Well if there is a God, Malfoy is going to find himself up in Hell if he's not careful." Ron said as they went into the classroom and took their seats. That's when Professor Slughorn turned to face the class.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen, for the past few weeks we have been discussing different love potions as well as different luck potions like Felix Felicis." He began before he withdrew a small from his pocket and held it up in the air. Harry gazed at the green substance before his father walked into the room. "Now whoever brews a proper Amortentia love potion will earn this as a reward." He explained before turning over to look at Snape.

"Yes Severus what is it?" he questioned him.

"I'm sorry to interrupt Horace, but after you class is over I wish to see my son as well as Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger. Please send them to my office when you are finished." He said as Harry, Ron, and Hermione all exchanged glances.

"Yes Severus, as soon as they're done brewing their potions I'll write them a note and send them straight to you." Slughorn replied with a nod before Snape turned around and left the classroom without another word.

"That was odd." Hermione whispered.

"I wonder what Snape wants with us." Ron whispered back as they started getting out their books and turned them to the proper page. Harry stared at the page with disbelief as he noticed that somebody had written all over the ingredients that he was supposed to be using. Some things were crossed out and others were circled.

"Why would my father give me a crappy old book like this?" he wondered aloud to himself but started following the recipe anyway. He broke apart the ashwinder eggs and cut off the rose thorns like he was supposed to but then he made sure to use the whites of the eggs instead of the yolk and stirred them into a nice creamy mixture like his book had told him to. Hermione gave him a look of disproval while she scrunched up her face with confusion trying to figure out what he was doing.

However Harry continued on with his potion. Crushing the peppermint and sprinkling it inside his cauldron before adding a topping of pearl dust. After a few stirs it turned into a beautiful purple liquid substance. Harry thought that it had the aroma of Ginny's flowery perfume. Slughorn started examining everyone else's potions before he finally reached Harry's. "Well done Harry," he began. "ladies and gentlemen I do believe that we have a winner." He said before he gave Harry the vile of liquid luck.

"Here you go Harry, just as promised. Be sure to use it well." He told him while Harry placed it inside his pocket as the rest of the class started applauding for him. "Now then, I better send you to Professor Snape's office. After all, I'm sure he's busy waiting for you." He said as he wrote them a note and sent them away.

 _….._

Snape looked up from his quill and at the three of them as they came through the door. "Alright Snape we're here, now what do you want from us?" Ron questioned him.

"Dumbledore sent me to fetch you. He says that he has a very important job for you." He replied.

"Well then why didn't Dumbledore just send for us himself?" Ron asked him.

"The headmaster has been very ill these past few weeks and he asked that I would be the one to prepare you until his return." He explained.

"Prepare us for what?" Harry wondered before Snape glanced over at him.

"For defeating the dark lord. Especially for you Harry. You see since you three found out about the prophecy Dumbledore wants you to get to know him better." He told him.

"I know that he wants to kill me, what else is there to know?" Harry asked him.

"Just exactly what you're dealing with. Bear in mind that although this was Dumbledore's idea, I completely agree with him a hundred percent." He said.

"Agree with what!? You're not making any sense!" Harry exclaimed before Snape stood up and walked over to them.

"Are you familiar with an enchanted object called a pensive?" he questioned him as Harry nodded but Ron and Hermione shook their heads.

"Dumbledore has something that he wants you to see, it'll uncover a lot of truth and answer questions that you've had been wanting to have be answered ever since you were a child." His father told him.

"Alright then, show me." Harry said.

"Follow me then." Snape said as he led them out into the hallways and down to Dumbledore's office. As soon as Harry saw the pensive he knew exactly what to do, and demonstrated by putting his face down inside it before they followed suit.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven; Sectumsempra!

 _Thanks a lot guys! Hope you enjoy the next chapter!_

Rain started pouring down from out of the sky in front of the orphanage. It was dark, and it appeared to be in the middle of the night even though morning barely just started. Albus Dumbledore entered the building as one of the ladies (a nurse) showed him inside. "Right this way Mr. Dumbledore." She said as she showed him upstairs. Dumbledore thanked her before stopping outside the doorway of a small dark haired boy looked up at him.

"Tom, Mr. Dumbledore would like to speak to you for a moment." The woman said before she turned around and walked away as Dumbledore walked inside and sat down a crossed from him.

"Good morning Tom." He said but the boy just remained silent and continued staring at him. "I have brought you some good news from the ministry of magic." He continued.

"What do you mean magic?" the young boy questioned him.

"You're a wizard Tom. And I've come to give you your invitation letter to Hogwarts." Dumbledore explained while he handed him his letter but Tom continued staring at him as if he suddenly had had six heads. "Don't you believe me?" he questioned him as Tom refused to take the letter and just simply glanced down at it. When he remained silent Dumbledore continued on. "You can make things happen can't you? You can do things that the other little boys can't." he said.

"I can make things move without touching them." Tom began. "I can do bad things that people are mean to me, I can make them hurt if I want." He told him.

"Hogwarts is a school of magic Tom, not blasphemy." Dumbledore told him with a shake of his head as a few moments of silence passed between them.

"I can talk to snakes too." Tom told him. "Is that bad?" he questioned when suddenly Harry, Ron, and Hermione pulled their heads out of the pensive as Harry was suddenly reminded of the serpent in the Garden of Eden once again and instantly realized that he wasn't the only one.

"That kid's the devil!" Ron exclaimed out of horror and disbelief. "Didn't Dumbledore know that he was basically the wizard version of Satan!?" he cried but before Snape could answer him suddenly Dumbledore appeared behind them.

"No. I didn't. If I had, I probably would have changed my actions on the spot. You see Mr. Weasley, I too am a very big believer in a higher power." He began.

"Really? I didn't know." Harry said.

"That's alright Harry. You see, we all get lost on the path of righteousness sometimes, and we forget about what is right and what we want to do with our lives. Your friend Ronald Weasley was very much correct, I believe that if the devil would have ever been a child he would have acted exactly like that. However, I was pretty sure that once he came to Hogwarts that I would have been able to change him.

That Hogwarts would ignore the temptation that he was constantly receiving. However I was wrong. Our powers are a gift, and none can ever fully match the one who gave His life so we could have ours. That's why if we take advantage of it and use it improperly, we'll end up paying for it in the end. At least that's the way I see it. But my point is, that even if you get lost along the way, somebody will always be standing there to turn on the light. Isn't that what I always say?" he questioned them as Harry silently nodded.

"Good, in that case I think that that will be enough for today. You three don't want to be late for your next class." He told them. Harry nodded before he turned to follow Ron and Hermione out of the room even though questions still lingered on his mind. How did Dumbledore know that he had been questioning his faith while he had been away? Why had he even been away in the first place? What exactly had been wrong with him? He looked as if he had been in perfect health.

Later on that afternoon at lunch, Ginny went to join their table and sat down next to Harry. "I can't _take_ it anymore!" she exclaimed. "Ron! Do something about you're secret admirer, she's driving me insane!" she cried before turning to look over her shoulder while Harry, Ron, and Hermione followed her looking back at the table behind them. The same brown haired brown eyed girl was smiling and waving at them and blowing kisses over in Ron's direction before she went back to smiling and waving.

Harry laughed before they all turned to look back over at him. "Well Ron, it looks like Lavender Brown really has a thing for you." He told him but Ron just simply shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"When will she get it through her thick skull that I'm not interested in her!? I'm in love with Hermione!" he cried before realizing what he had just admitted to. Harry and Ginny dropped their jaws down wide open in shock, however nobody was more shocked than Hermione was. She just simply widened her eyes and stared at him. "Uh,.. I mean_" he began as Ginny grinned slyly and sucked in her cheeks.

"Uh oh, busted." She teased before turning to look over at her boyfriend. "Uh Harry? I need to use the girl's lavatory, do you want to walk me there?" she asked him as Harry nodded in agreement since he had to go to the bathroom too and he figured it would be better if he left his friends alone to discuss the status of their relationship.

"What did you just say?" Hermione asked as Ron took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"I said I love you. There, you might as well know. I've liked you ever since I could remember and I started falling in love with you last year." He told her.

"Then why didn't you just tell me?" she asked him.

"Because I was afraid that you wouldn't feel the same way and I would make a total fool out of myself." He explained. "So have I?" he questioned her while starting to blush beet red. Hermione grinned at him and started to giggle.

"Oh Ronald,.." she began while breathing a deep and heavy sigh and shaking her head at the same time. "You can be really thick sometimes. Do you know that?" she asked him before she quickly pecked a kiss on his lips. They just simply turned towards each other and looked at each other for a few moments before they closed their eyes and continued to kiss each other with a look of great disappointment on Lavender's face.

Meanwhile as soon as Harry had finished using the toilet, he heard the sound of what appeared to be someone crying outside of his stall. He flushed the toilet and opened the door to see Malfoy standing in front of one of the sinks by one of the urinals sobbing down inside of it. Now Harry had seen everything. That's when he knew for certain that Ron was right. "You cursed Katie didn't you." He realized when suddenly he turned to look back at him and let out a rather horrified gasp.

"I know it was you Malfoy, admit it. You gave her the necklace." He said when suddenly Malfoy raised his wand and started casting nonverbal spells at Harry. Although Harry was much quicker than him and hid behind a wall while withdrawing his own wand and shouting out the first spell that had entered his mind. "Sectumsempra!" he exclaimed with a waving slicing motion of his wand while he directed it at Malfoy.

Harry had no idea where the idea had come to him from, or what its effect was going to be until he saw Malfoy collapse over onto the ground bleeding all over the place continuing to sob. Harry widened his eyes with horror. For he knew that if Malfoy had lost too much blood he would surely die, and he had never wanted that. He was just trying to defend himself. That's when suddenly out of nowhere his father entered the bathroom. Harry's worst fears had come true.

He was afraid that he was going to yell at him, punish him, and even threaten an eternal life of tournament. However his father just simply looked at him with a sad and somber expression look on his face before he bent down next to Malfoy's body. That's the last thing that Harry had seen. For it was at that moment that he had ran out of the bathroom and back down to the great hall.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve; The Qudditch Game

 _Thanks Scrappy! We finally made it past the middle! Hope you enjoy the next chapter! By the way, here is another similarity reference at the beginning of the chapter and that it is all able to exist together in this fantasy world. (the magic stuff anyway or rather that's what I believe) I really hope that you're blessed by it like me, but if not I hope you enjoy it anyway._

Harry couldn't concentrate that rest of that morning. It was due to this fact that he failed his first disapperating and reapperating attempt. He couldn't shake the image of Malfoy sprawled out on the floor with blood spilling out all over onto the floor. Then a sudden image of the crucifixion came to his mind. He saw Jesus hanging on the cross with His arms stretched out looking up at the sky while His bottom lip began to tremble.

 _"Father, forgive them. For they know not what they do."_ Harry heard His voice ring throughout his mind. He wondered how He felt the moment he took His last breath. Harry's thoughts returned to his own father. He hoped and prayed that he would be able to face him again, that he would forgive him just as Jesus taught. Although Harry still didn't think he deserved his love and forgiveness anymore he deserved God's.

Besides those thoughts, he also found his mind filled with the Halfblood Prince. It suddenly had occurred to him that he had read the Sectumsempra Spell inside the book that his father had left him. Why would he give him a book like that if he was already aware of what the consequences could be? Not only that, but who or what was the Halfblood Prince? Was he really a prince like Harry had once believed himself to be the previous year?

That afternoon at lunch, he finally decided to tell Ron, Hermione, and Ginny about it. When he asked them what they thought that he should do about it, Hermione was the first one to respond. "I think that you should talk to your father about, after all, he's the one who gave you that book." She told him.

"I don't think that you should do anything." Ginny began with a rather sly grin. "After all, you were only trying to defend yourself. That bastard deserved it." She told him.

"I know." Harry began. "But just because he deserved it doesn't make it right." He said.

"Are you alright mate? After all this is Malfoy that we're talking about." Ron said.

"Yeah, it's just that I see things a lot differently since getting my faith back. And I just can't go on with this guilt anymore." He explained before he stood up and walked out into the hallway where he ran into his father.

"There you are. I've been meaning to speak with you." He told him.

"I'm sorry about what happened before. I panicked and I didn't know what to do." Harry quickly apologized.

"It's alright son. That happens sometimes. I just wanted to wish you good luck on your game today. Your mother and brothers and sisters should be here shortly." He told him when Harry suddenly had forgotten that he had had a Qudditch game today even though he had been practicing for a long time now.

"I don't think I can go. I don't feel so good." Harry told him earnestly before letting out a fake cough inside the fist of his hand.

"I don't _think_ I believe in you. I know that I do. Just as long as you go out there and try your best your family and I will be proud of you. Here," he began before he dug a goblet out of his pocket and then added a smile vile of liquid luck to it. "drink this." He told him before he handed the goblet over to him.

"But I can't, it's against the rules!" he exclaimed.

" _I_ made the rules Harry so I am very much aware of that. But you want to feel better don't you?" his father questioned him as Harry quickly closed his eyes and tilted his head back and drank it while his father just simply grinned at him. Harry opened his eyes again and turned to look back over at him returning his grin.

"I have to go, I've got a game to win." He said before he turned around and walked away while Snape continued to grin while he watched him go.

"Severus!" he heard a familiar female voice snap behind him before he quickly turned around to see Professor McGonagall standing there behind him with a look of pure horror, shock, and bewilderment on her face. "I can't believe you just did that! I mean I know that the boy is your son and it's obvious that you love him dearly but_" she began but Snape just simply lifted up the vile to reveal that it was still full.

"Relax Minerva, the boy doesn't need a potion, he needs to believe in himself." He said as McGonagall smiled back at him.

"I see, well I've got to see that was a pretty clever and sneaky thing to do Severus." She told him.

"Thank you." He told her while smiling back at her. "Now if you'll excuse me I've got a game to go to." He said before he turned around and walked away.

 _…._

Severus sat down in the stands next to his wife and other four children. "I'm so glad that you joined us even though that Harry is facing your house team today.

"Mummy, I have to go to the bathroom." Teddy (who was finally potty trained) told her as she breathed a deep and heavy sigh.

"Sweetheart, I thought I told you to go before we sat down." She said.

"But I have to go too Mummy!" Heather cried as Lily simply just sighed again before turning to look back over at her other two children. "Does anyone else have to make a rest stop?" she questioned them but they both just simply shook their heads.

"No, we already went." Tobey told her.

"Alright then, c'mon darlings. Let's go." Lily told them before she hoisted them up inside her arms and carried them back down the steps. "Be sure to let me know what happens while I'm gone." She said as she started carrying the two little preschoolers away.

"When's Harry going to come onto the field?" Eve wondered.

"The game should be starting any time now." Her father told her when suddenly sure enough all of the players soared out onto the field on top of their broomsticks.

"I can't see Harry, or Ron, or Hermione!" Eve exclaimed while standing up and straining her neck to see overtop of everyone's heads. However Tobey just simply grinned while he remained seated. He was tall enough now that he could see perfectly fine.

"I can't wait until I start Hogwarts next year." He said proudly to himself while continuing to dream about the day that he would take his father's place as seeker on the Gryffindor team once he was done with school. Eve continued to stand up inside the bleachers busily straining her neck and waiting to see her brother and his friends. As soon as Madam Hooch released the Quaffle the game begun and she suddenly saw Harry and Ginny whizzing past her.

"Go Harry!" she cried excitedly while extending her fist into the air and clapping her hands. A few moments later Lily returned carrying the twins back up the steps of the bleachers.

"So what did I miss?" she asked them.

"Nothing much. The game just begun." Her husband told her while she sat back down next to him with Teddy and Heather on top of her lap. The rest of game went better than expected. Gryffindor ended up winning a hundred and sixty points to fifty. Harry's family met him back inside the Gryffindor common room afterwards to celebrate.

"Go Weasley!" Seamus Finnegan hollered on the top of his lungs.

"Yeah we totally kicked their butts!" Fred added even though he and his twin brother had already graduated and was now busily working on their career at the joke shop. Hermione smiled, she was just about to congratulate Ron as well when suddenly Lavender grabbed ahold of his face and passionately kissed him. Snape turned over to watch her with concern as he noticed the hurt in her eyes before she simply turned around and walked away.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen; Harry, We _Shrunk_ Ourselves

"Weasley! Weasley! Weasley!" everyone else chanted and cheered, but Harry and his father just simply turned to look over their shoulders at Hermione who suddenly disappeared. Snape quickly took after her and met her down at the bottom of the staircase. Hermione sniffed and wiped her nose on the back of her sleeve before Snape sat down beside her.

"Are you alright?" he questioned out of genuine concern for her but she just simply shook her head and sniffed again. "Listen, I know you might find this strange or even hard to believe, but I know exactly how you feel. And it hurts seeing the one you love kissing somebody else." He told her as she suddenly broke into sobs and he wrapped his arm around her and pressed his lips to the top of her head.

"There, there, it's alright. Men are rats, trust me." He told her before resting his chin on her head. That's when Harry appeared and sat down next to them and Snape glanced over at him. "Hi son, it looks like we've got us a new member of the family. What do you say, want to keep her?" he questioned as Hermione giggled.

"I don't think that my parents would like that very much." She said.

"I know, but you're still like a daughter to me. And anyway, I got you laughing again didn't I?" he questioned her before placing another soft kiss on top of her head.

"Harry I think your father wants to adopt me." She said glancing up in his direction before over at her friend.

"Don't tempt me. I already did it once. I could do it again if I wanted to." Snape replied.

"Listen Hermione, I wouldn't give up on Ron just yet." Harry said.

"Why not?" Snape asked him in which he wasn't sure if he was teasing or not.

"Because I believe that he really does love her, but he was sort of just caught in the moment." Harry said.

"Well he's going to be catching himself inside a detention if he isn't careful." Snape said.

"Thanks Professor, I really appreciate it but you can't just give him a detention for being an idiot." Hermione told him.

"I repeat, why not? I do it all of the time." He said.

"You know what I mean!" she exclaimed with a giggle.

"Well alright, I'll do it for the both of you but under the condition that you start calling me Dad." He told her as she giggled a third time.

"Alright, alright Dad!" she cried as he grinned down at her.

"That's all I ask." He said before kissing her a third and final time on the top of the head and then wrapped his other free arm around Harry who leaned his head down onto his shoulder.

 _…_

It was Halloween, Ron and Hermione hadn't spoken to each other since the celebration in the Gryffindor common room. It had been exactly the same last year when they had both been made prefects and Ron was abusing his position. (Harry hadn't been made a prefect since he had a lot of other things to deal with the previous year) They just continued to eat their feast in silence while Harry and Ginny simply turned to look at each other.

That's when suddenly Eve ran over to their table and everyone turned over to look at her. "Can I sit with you guys?" she asked them.

"No. This table is just for people in the Gryffindor house not families. You're not even at Hogwarts yet." He told her. "Besides, I'm busy talking to my girlfriend."

"With your mouth shut?" she questioned him with uncertainty.

"No, but why don't you try shutting yours?" he suggested.

"Please Harry! Tobey is being really mean to me!" she cried.

"Well then, tell him to stop." He told her.

"I can't, he keeps threatening to shrink me!" she told him acting as if she was on the verge of tears.

"But that's impossible, he's not at Hogwarts yet either. He doesn't know any magic." Harry said when suddenly a lightbulb lit over Ginny's head.

"The bastard got his hands on my magazine!" she spat and before Harry could ask her how, she stormed over to the table and snatched the magazine out of Tobey's hands. "Give that back to me you thief!" she snapped. "Or I'll make your first two years at Hogwarts a living hell." She threatened.

"But I didn't take it!" he protested.

"Oh yeah? Who did? The boogeyman?" she questioned him sarcastically.

"Hermione did, she gave it to me because I wanted to read it." He told her.

"Yeah right you little liar!" she yelled.

"No really, I'm telling the truth. Honest!" he cried.

"But Hermione is one of my best friends, she would never steal from me!" Ginny shouted back.

"Oh really? Well ask her if you don't believe me." He said as Ginny narrowed her eyebrows and glared angrily at him.

"Fine, I will." She growled before she walked back over to the table. "Hermione, Tobey said that you took my magazine and gave it to him." She said as Hermione glanced down at her plate and remained silent looking rather guilty about it. "You didn't did you?" she asked her nervously before she glanced back up to look at her.

"I'm sorry Ginny, but I was going to hand it into Professor McGonagall, but Tobey said that he wanted to look at it real quick and that he'd give it back to me as soon as he was done with it." She explained.

"I don't believe this! I can't believe that you would steal from me! I thought you were my friend!" she cried.

"I am, it's just that I thought that that magazine was dangerous. I never wanted to hurt you." Hermione told her before she withdrew her wand. "You better watch that I don't do my famous bat boogey hex on you." She told her angrily while blinking away her hot and angry tears.

"Listen Ginny, I know you're upset, but I'm sure that Hermione had good intentions." Harry told her before she quickly lowered her wand and started turning away from the table, but before she knew she stopped dead in her tracks and fell onto the floor along with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"What the bloody hell was that all about!?" Ron yelled while they slowly started to stand up on their feet. That's when Ginny widened her eyes with astonishment.

"Ron, I don't mean to scare you, but you're the size of a nose hair." She told him.

"What!?" he yelled.

"So are you." Hermione told her friend.

"What _happened_ to us?" Harry wondered.

"I'm not sure, I was just thinking about how much I wanted to use that reductus shrinking spell on Hermione, and the next thing I knew I was on the ground." Ginny said.

"That explains it." Hermione began. "Some witches and wizards can do magic just by thinking about it, however it also works on whatever in its path when activated." She explained.

"So this is all your fault!?" Ron shouted with horror and disbelief while staring over at his sister. "Why wasn't I born an only child?" he groaned while looking up towards the ceiling and rolled his eyes before looking over at Hermione. "Alright Hermione, I realize that we're not supposed to be talking to each other but how long is it going to take to wear off?" he asked her as she bit her lip before answering him.

"Three days." She told him.

"What!? I could starve to death by then!" he cried. "Why is it always three days!?" he hollered.

"Please Ron, calm down. Like it or not we're stuck like this until then and so we're going to have to get along with each other. It'll make things a lot easier." Hermione told him.

"It would have made things even easier if you would have never given Tobey that magazine!" Ginny snapped.

"Yeah well if you hadn't of bought that thing in the first place I would still have Wilbur and all of my money!" Ron hollered.

"Who's Wilbur?" Harry asked him as Ginny gestured over to him with her head.

"His piggybank, well at least he was." She told him.

"Until those leprechauns tore him apart and made bacon out of him!" he spat.

"Excuse me but I have bigger problems. Who's going to take care of Hedwig and Cowboy? And what about my parents? They just watches us disappear right in front of them. They're probably worried sick about me!" Harry cried when all of a sudden a bunch of feet started moving around them.

"Uh yeah, I think we should worry about that later. This really isn't such a safe place to be right now." Hermione said as everyone else silently nodded in agreement before they started racing towards the door while at the same time avoiding being stepped on before they narrowly escaped out of the crack.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen; The First Night

 _Wow, I'm feeling so good right now that I feel like I wanna cry. It's pretty hard to explain, but I just want to let you know how much I feel blessed by having readers and reviewers like you. I'm feeling blessed in a lot of ways but don't worry, I'm not going to tell you and shout about it like I really want to. Anyway, I just finished up my Doctor Who story and so I can continue on with this. By the way I'll just leave this note for my Christian friend Muroch and any other Christian fans of HP who might be reading this, the rest of you can ignore this but;_

 _Isn't it great to have the love of Jesus in your heart!? I mean praise the Lord! Alright, I'm good now like I said, that was just going out to all of my Christian fans. I love all of you though and love you JC! *clears throat* Anyway, on with the story. I'll continue hooting and hollering later LOL, just feeling SO good right now!_

"Lily, where did Harry go?" Severus asked as he turned to look over at his wife. "And those other three?" he wondered as she turned to look over at the Gryffindor table and realized that sure enough they had disappeared.

"Well that's weird, they were right there a minute ago." She said when suddenly Eve (who had just returned from the bathroom) skipped back inside the room.

"Where's Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny?" she asked them.

"That seems to be the question of the day." Tobey said.

"Well I hope they come back in time to see The Dragons preform." Their mother said when suddenly Eve's face lit up while she widened her eyes with excitement.

"The Dragons are going to be here!? When!? I've loved them ever since I was a little girl and I've always wanted to meet them!" she cried but Tobey just simply rolled his eyes at her.

"Uh hullo, earth to Evangeline? You met them a couple of years ago remember? They sung at the Yule Ball." He told her.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. I still want to see them though!" she exclaimed.

"Listen, right now the only thing I care about is where your brother is." Lily said. "Now did any of you see what happened after Ginny took back the magazine?" she wondered.

"Let's see,.." Tobey began. "all I remember is Ginny threatening to hex Hermione and a few moments later she disappeared with the rest of them." He finished.

"Oh no, what if Ms. Weasley said a mental spell?" Snape questioned.

"What's that? A spell said by crazy people!?" Tobey exclaimed with a chuckle before his father gave him a stern and dirty look. Tobey coughed nervously inside his hand before his mother started to speak.

"What spell do you think she said?" she asked as she turned over to look at him.

"Well let's think and try to do the math. Just before Harry and the others disappeared, Tobey was threatening to shrink Eve with a stolen magazine that Hermione had given him, so it must have been fresh in her mind." He said.

"Oh no Severus! You're not saying that they accidentally shrunk themselves are you!?" she cried.

"Wow that's ironic. For ten years I have been Harry's little brother, but now it looks like he's mine." Tobey said with a grin.

"That's not funny Tobey your father and I are really upset about this, not to mention worried about him." His mother told him as his grin instantly vanished off his face.

"I know. I'm sorry Mum, I was just kidding. I'm really worried about him too." He said.

"Yeah, me too." Eve agreed with a nod.

"Me too." Teddy said.

"Harry!" Heather cried.

"Don't worry guys,.." Snape began. "and girls. We'll find your brother in no time. First of all I've got to go talk to Professor Dumbledore." He said as he started to stand up.

"Alright Severus, just be careful where you step!" Lily warned before he walked away and then pointed at each of her remaining children. "Alright you, you, you, and you it's time to wash up and get ready for bed." She told them.

"But Mum, what about The Dragons!?" Eve protested.

"I'm sorry darling, but I know Dumbledore. He would never make Harry miss their performance. It'll have to be canceled until he is found." She explained.

"But Mum that's not fair!" she cried but her mother just simply shook her head at her.

"I'm sorry darling but that's just how it is. Life's not going to be fair until we get to Heaven. Now c'mon it's time for bed." She told her.

"Fine! But I don't have to like it!" she cried with a stomp of her foot before she stormed away and Tobey turned over to look at his mother.

"Was she really necessary?" he asked her as she giggled and nodded her head.

"Yes, now go wash up and brush your teeth. I'll be in to read to you in a little bit." She told him with a warm and loving smile before he got up from the table and walked out of the room while his mother warned him to be careful where he stepped.

 _….._

"This is great!" Ron exclaimed sarcastically while throwing his arms up into the air while he walked behind everyone else. "I'm tired, I have to pee, I'm going to miss The Dragon's show, and I'm less than a foot tall!" he snapped before Ginny looked over at Hermione.

"Yeah, and guess who's fault it is." She growled while narrowing her eyebrows with a glare.

"Uh I hate to point this out, but Hermione's not the one who shrunk us, you are!" Ron told her.

"Yeah but only because she made me do it." She growled.

"Guys that's enough! It doesn't matter who did what to whom! The fact of the matter is that it happened and there's nothing that we can do about it." Hermione said.

"Right, so now what?" Ron asked her.

"It's getting late. We probably better find a place to spend the night." She told him.

"Great! Got any ideas?" he questioned her as a few moments of silence fell between them.

"There's a patch of marshmallow puff flowers growing out in the courtyard, maybe we could sleep there." Hermione suggested as Harry nodded.

"Good idea, it's really close by." He said.

"Yeah just watch out for my cat." Ginny said.

"What do you mean your cat!? You have her up in your room don't you!?" Ron exclaimed.

"No, don't be ridiculous. You know that Princess is an indoor outdoor cat. And she's a natural born hunter, I always find her bringing home dead mice and birds." Ginny told him.

"Great! Anything else you want to share with us!?" he cried as they went outside into the courtyard.

"Only that you better be on the lookout for werewolves but they don't usually come up near the castle, and they would rather eat a human than a mouse." She told him.

"But we _are_ humans!" he cried.

"Yes, but we don't look like it or smell like it." Harry pointed out as they followed Hermione over to the puffy pillowed sized flowers before they each picked one of the petals for themselves and laid their heads down upon it while using some of the grass for a blanket and then fell asleep under the stars.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen; Only Human

 _Hey guys, I'm sorry I didn't post yesterday but I was pretty busy. Just a little FYI, this chapter I feel is very important to me, because let me stress this as much as I can. Just because I am a Christian, I am NOT perfect and I feel guilty about the things I have said and done just like everyone else in the world. It's not always as easy as I make it out to be._

 _Right now I am unhappy because now that I have finally found God's love, I feel like the devil is trying to take it away from me by making me doubt His existence, but I am NOT going to let that happen. Anyway, that's just speaking from my personal experience and that's how I felt inspired to write this chapter. I am very much human like the rest of you and I cannot stress that enough. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and even if you're not a Christian, I hope this touches you and reminds you that making mistakes is truly a part of life._

Snape opened the door and allowed Cowboy to dart inside before he leapt up onto the bed and laid down. "Well Cowboy did his business." He said as the tiny dog placed his head down on his paws and started to whimper while Lily stood by the window and peered out of it. She slowly turned over to look at him and started scratching him behind the ears.

"Poor Cowboy, you really miss Harry don't you?" she questioned him softly. "I know how you feel, and I miss him too. But he's got Ron, Hermione, and Ginny to keep him company. And Severus is working on a plan to get him back as we speak." She said before she glanced over at him questioningly. "Well?" she questioned before he took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"I already talked to Dumbledore and he said that there isn't anything he can do. By the time we would brew the engorging potion, they would be back to their regular sizes by then." He said.

"So what are we going to do then? Just sit here on our asses and do absolutely nothing about it?" she wondered.

"No, of course not. The best thing we can do is hope and pray that they'll be alright, to put it inside God's hands." He told her before she turned to look out the window again. That's when suddenly Cowboy lifted his head, perked up his ears and started to growl. Then he leapt to his feet and started pawing at the glass and began to bark.

"Shh! Cowboy! You'll wake up the other kids!" Lily snapped inside a whisper while he continued scratching at the window with his paws. Lily wasn't aware of it, but the reason that he had started acting like that was because Princess was on her way back from a midnight prowl and she was still hungry. She started sniffing the ground and found that her nose had led her to the exact spot where Harry and his friends were. The cat started licking her lips as she crept closer to them.

That's when suddenly Ginny opened her eyes and saw the feline hunching over Ron. She watched as the cat swiped out one of her paws. "Ron lookout!" she cried as Ron's eyes popped open and he let out a petrified scream before Harry and Hermione woke up. "Princess no! Bad cat!" Ginny hollered as she raced towards the animal and quickly grabbed ahold of her tail and pulled it before she had a chance to lunge at her brother.

The cat let out an angry growl and hissed while turning her head to look back at the tiny person who still clung to her tail with all of her might, before she turned her body around and ran away into the forest. "Ginny!" Harry and Ron cried together.

"Harry we've got to do something, my sister is about to be eaten by her own cat!" he cried anxiously while turning to look over his friend while his bottom lip quivered with fright as Harry silently nodded. He didn't want anything to happen to her either since he loved her very much, he just didn't know what to do except pray. So he looked up at the sky and closed his eyes.

 _"Dear Lord, please help us."_ He said inside his mind when suddenly he felt Hermione yank his sleeve. He opened his eyes again and looked down at the ground.

"Harry look!" she whispered as she pointed to a mouse that had scurried around the corner and was now busily washing his whiskers.

"Hermione you're brilliant! Not only can we ride him to catch up with Ginny, but that feline will forget all about her when she sees him!" he exclaimed with a proud grin in which Hermione returned. Harry, Ron, and Hermione quickly climbed onto the rodent's back before he took off with a large rear and a rather loud squeak. "Ginny!" Ron yelled again through his cupped hands as they heard her continuous screaming inside the distance.

Once they were further enough along the path and had caught up to Ginny and the cat, Harry had leapt up into the air and grabbed ahold of Ginny's hand before he pulled her down close to him as they landed back on top of the mouse and Harry pulled him to a complete stop. "Run." He said as they all leapt back off the mouse and hurried into the bushes hand in hand. Harry continued holding onto Ginny's while Ron took ahold of Hermione's.

Just as soon as they had ducked into the bushes, sure enough Princess had smelled the scent of the mouse and with another large growl started pouncing on it and then chased it away out of the woods. "Thanks," Ginny began grabbing onto Harry and holding him tightly while she continued breathing heavily. "You saved my life." She told him as he hugged her back and kissed the top of her head while resting his chin against it.

"It was nothing, I'm just glad you're alright." He told her as Ron and Hermione turned to look at each other.

"Are you alright Hermione?" he asked her.

"Other than the fact that Ginny's cat almost killed me, yes, I'm fine." She began before she turned to look at her. "Next time you want a pet, try getting a goldfish." She suggested as Ginny giggled and broke away from Harry.

"Alright, I'll remember that. Hermione, I'm sorry I got mad at you, I said some things that I didn't mean. I was just upset, do you forgive me?" she asked her.

"Of course I forgive you, you're only human after all, that is, if you promise to forgive me." She began as the two girls exchanged grins before she turned over to look at Ron while Ginny nodded. "Speaking of which, Ron, I'm sorry. I should have never doubted your commitment and love towards me, it's just that when I saw you kissing Lavender_" she began.

"I know how you feel, trust me_ but just know that there isn't anyone I could ever love more than you Hermione. Nobody will ever take your place, I promise." He told her.

"Oh Ron, do you mean that?" she questioned him as he simply just smiled at her. "You bet I do." He said as he and Harry smiled at their girlfriends and wrapped their arms around them before closing their eyes and kissing them passionately under the stars.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen; The Unfinished Message

 _Thanks Scrappy! Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it and we're getting closer to the end now before Harry's final year at Hogwarts and yes you heard me right, this time he will have a seventh year at Hogwarts when he finally becomes an adult!_

The next morning Harry woke up to find Ginny sound asleep inside his arms. He smiled down at her warmly and kissed her forehead before coming under the sudden realization that they weren't tiny anymore. "Ginny, Ginny wake up!" he whispered while starting to gently shake her awake.

"Huh?" she questioned him sleepily while slowly starting to open her eyes and then let out a humongous yawn.

"We're back to normal." He whispered while she stretched her arms out wide before turning over to look at Ron and Hermione. Sure enough they barely fit inside the bush anymore.

"But that's impossible, Hermione said that we wouldn't be until a few more days." She said when suddenly Ron started to yawn while he opened his eyes and started to wake up.

"I've got news for you sis, just because I love Hermione doesn't mean that she's always right." He said while he started to sit up and rub his eyes. "What time is it?" he wondered.

"I'm not sure, but my parents and brothers and sisters must be worried sick about me." Harry said before he ducked his head while quickly leaping to his feet and scrambling out of the bush.

"Harry wait up!" Ginny cried as she raced after him.

 _…._

"Oh Harry!" Lily cried once he had made it back to the castle while throwing her arms around her son and hugging him tightly. "Thank Heaven you're safe." She told him while continuing to embrace him and then placed a kiss on his cheek before letting go of him and taking ahold of his hands inside hers. "Cowboy will be glad to see you then, he was really worried about you. Actually, he was probably as worried about you as the rest of us were." She told him as his father appeared behind him along with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny.

"Alright Snape tell us what's going on, how are we suddenly big again?" Ron asked him as Snape just simply turned to look at him.

"I honestly have no idea." He told him.

"If you please sir, I think I do." Hermione began as he quickly glanced over at her. "As soon as Ron Ginny and I all forgave each other that big step caused us to _become_ big again." She said with a proud grin.

"Well, I guess that makes sense. The important thing is that you four are alright." He told her when suddenly Ginny heard a meow and felt a warm and fuzzy little body rubbing up against her leg. Ron quickly looked down at the ground as he saw her cat looking back up at him and meowing. He let out a loud and petrified scream before racing out of the room as Ginny bent down to pick her up.

"Oh come here my little princess." She told her as Snape looked over at Harry.

"Did I miss something? Why is Weasley afraid of a cat?" he questioned him as Harry laughed.

"It's a _long_ story." He told him as he started tickling Princess under the chin while she closed her eyes and started to purr.

 _…_

Later that evening Dumbledore had called Harry, Ron, and Hermione back up to his office. The Dragons were finally able to put on their performance, and they, like everyone else were very relieved to know that they were alright. "Now I called you all here tonight because I have a very particular memory that I want you to see. This memory belongs to Professor Horace Slughorn." He explained before he released the vile of the clear liquid substance into the pensive and all three of the teenagers stuck their heads inside of it.

 _…_

Tom Riddle walked down the stairs and came into the Slytherin common room. Horace Slughorn stood in front of the fireplace. He quickly turned his head and looked at him as he entered the room. "Professor, I was wondering if you could help me. I was in the library the other day researching a very rare piece of magic. It was called a hufflehmmhmm." Harry had no idea what he was saying but it sounded as though he was trying to talk with peanut butter stuck to his lips.

"Get out of here! I don't know anything! Go away!" Horace yelled before the memory ended and Harry, Ron, and Hermione withdrew their heads out of the pensive.

"Confused? I wouldn't blame you in the slightest bit if you were." Dumbledore told them.

"That was it!?" Ron exclaimed. "What the bloody hell was that about!? It was like somebody wrote a message or something and tore the ending off!" he cried as Dumbledore nodded.

"You're absolutely right Ron. You see this particular memory has been tampered with." He explained.

"But why would Slughorn tamper with his own memory?" Hermione asked him.

"Well you see, I think it's because that he's rather ashamed of it. That's why I need you three to go and talk to him about it after your potions class with him tomorrow. You see it is very essential that you do this." He told them.

"Then why didn't you just go and talk to him yourself?" Ron asked him.

"I have already tried, and to be quite frank with you, I think that Professor Slughorn would listen to the concerns of three of his students before he listened to an old man like me. Now, off to bed with you then. It is getting late." He told them before he bid them goodnight and they left his classroom.

Once they returned to the Gryffindor common room, Ginny, Cowboy, and Princess was already there waiting for them. "Cowboy!" Harry exclaimed excitedly as the tiny dog barked happily and darted over to him wagging his tail before leaping up into his arms.

"Keep that thing away from me!" Ron cried while pointing at the cat down by Ginny's side. Ginny giggled as the cat began to purr and rub up against her before she bent down and hoisted her up inside her arms.

"Oh Ron, she's not going to hurt you, she's perfectly harmless." She told him.

"Harmless!?" he squeaked. "Have you forgotten that that animal tried to eat us!?" he hollered.

"That's when we were smaller than her. She's very friendly towards people. Besides, how's it going to look if you're afraid of a little kitty cat?" she questioned him while Harry adjusted his grip on Cowboy.

"Well, I better get to bed. Goodnight." He told her as he gave her a peck on the lips and then headed upstairs to bed.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen; Christmas

 _Thanks guys! There's only a few more chapters so I hope that you enjoy them!_

The next morning after potions class Harry, Ron, and Hermione stayed afterwards just like Dumbledore had wanted them to. "What are you three still doing here? You did very well on your individual potion making so there's absolutely no doubt in my mind that you're going to pass." Slughorn told them. For Harry had been busy brewing a cooling potion for dragon fevers, Ron had been busy brewing a truth serum (since he wanted to be an auror) and Hermione (since she wanted to be a defense against the dark arts professor) had brewed a perfect antidote for pixie posion.

"I just wanted to ask you something Professor." Harry began.

"Well then go ahead Harry, your father would be very angry with me if I made you late." Slughorn told him as Ron and Hermione both turned to look at him anxiously.

"I was in the library the other day doing some research about a very rare type of magic. And I was just wondering, is there some kind of magic that you're not allowed to teach us at Hogwarts?" he asked him when he quickly glanced up at him.

"Dumbledore put you up to this didn't he!?" he snapped.

"Please Professor, I don't think that he would send us here if it wasn't very important." Hermione told him.

"That's right." Harry said with a nod.

"Well you can go tell Dumbledore that_" he began hotly when all of a sudden the door opened and Snape was standing there.

"Is there a reason that you three are now late for my class?" he questioned them with uncertainty.

"Yes." Ron replied.

"Well then, care to tell me about it?" he asked as Harry, Ron, and Hermione all nodded silently in agreement. "Come with me." He told them as all three of them walked out of the room together and then they started all speaking at once and so loudly over each other that Snape couldn't hear them. "Please, one at a time." He told them. "Harry, why don't you go first?" he suggested.

"We stayed after class because Dumbledore asked us to." He said.

"I see, and why did he do that?" Snape wondered before looking over at Hermione.

"Because he showed us one of Slughorn's memories, only it was tampered with." She explained.

"Exactly, and Dumbledore wanted us to get the real one only Slughorn's being too stubborn and stupid about it!" Ron spat as Snape turned over to look at him and arched an eyebrow.

"I see, well I guess I could always give him some truth serum." He said.

"Yes, but that still wouldn't force him to hand over his memory." Hermione pointed out.

"Wait a minute," Ron began. "I think I've got an idea. Harry, do you still have the luck potion that Slughorn gave you?" he questioned as Harry nodded.

"Well as much as I hate to admit it I think that you might be onto something Weasley, but I'm afraid that Harry will have to drink it at another time. Right now we have to get to class." He told them. "Now c'mon." he said before he lead them away down the hallway.

 _…_

The next couple of months flew by for Harry and his friends. Harry had had so much homework and studying to do that he barely had enough free time, and when he did he was either eating, sleeping, going to the bathroom, or playing Qudditch. Before he knew it the Christmas holidays had arrived. He secretly promised himself that he would find time to drink the luck potion as soon as he got back to Hogwarts. This year Mrs. Weasley had invited him and his family over for Christmas Eve right before their church service that they had always attended.

Mrs. Weasley had greeted them with hugs and kisses as they came through the door and wishing them all a merry Christmas. Ginny rushed downstairs excitedly as soon as she heard Harry arrive and flung her arms around him tightly before breaking the embrace to greet him with a kiss. "Merry Christmas Harry." She told him with a warm smile.

"Merry Christmas." Harry told her while smiling back at her. "This is for you." He told her as he handed her a tiny purple bag. "Well actually it's for you and for Princess." He told her.

"Ooh!" Eve exclaimed while she puckered her lips and made kissing noises while Tobey just simply grinned at them.

"Harry and Ginny sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" he sang before Harry quickly turned over to look at them.

"Oh shut up! Just wait until you have a girlfriend!" he snapped.

"Ew yuck! What am I crazy!? Girls are disgusting!" he cried while making a face and wincing.

"Not as gross as boys are!" Eve shot back at him as they both placed their hands on their hips and stuck their tongues out at each other.

"Alright that's enough you two! Remember your manners or we are going home!" Lily scolded inside a hushed whisper as Princess came darting around the corner and Ginny sat down on the bottom stair before placing her on top of her lap as she sat the bag down beside her while Harry sat down on her other side.

"Ginny! Princess left a mess for you to clean up in the litterbox!" Fred called.

"I'll get it in a second!" she snapped as she dug down inside the bag and pulled out a pink envelope with her name on it. Harry smiled at her as she tore it open and pulled out a card that had a picture of a tiny black and brown spotted cartoon puppy with a red bow tied around its neck and a Christmas tree and a fireplace in the background. The puppy barked and stuck his paws up onto the front of the card while panting happily and wagging his short and stubby tail excitedly. Ginny smiled.

"Aww,.. he's _so_ cute!" she exclaimed while Harry continued smiling at her as she opened the card and a picture of them sitting together on Harry's front steps and smiling and waving to the camera fell out of it. "Thank you Harry." She told him.

"You're welcome, but there's more." He told her as she reached inside the bag again and pulled off the purple tissue paper to reveal a dark purple cat collar with Princess' name on it and a small black paw print. Attached to it was a tiny purple bell. "That's so we'll always know where she is now." He explained.

"Thanks Harry, I love it." She told him while she slipped it over Princess' head before kissing the top of it and setting her back down beside her. There was also a purple necklace for her inside the bag that had a bright and shining star attached to it. Ginny lifted up her hair while Harry helped her put it on and then they both turned back to look at each other and started to kiss as Princess' new collar gave a jingle as she darted out the doggy (kitty) door.

After everyone had finished opening their presents, Hermione and Ginny helped Mrs. Weasley set the table before they sat down for Christmas dinner. That is everyone except for Ginny. Harry grabbed ahold of Ron's and Hermione's hand as they all closed their eyes and bowed their heads as his mother said grace unaware that Ginny had disappeared outside and into the woods. "Angelica!" she called as she came to a sudden stop and came face to face with her unicorn friend.

The magical horse snorted and nuzzled her nose up against her cheek seeming very happy to see her. "Merry Christmas girl." She began while she dug a carrot out of her pocket. "I've got something for you. If cats and dogs can get Christmas presents, why not unicorns?" she questioned before she held her hand out flat and fed it to her. Ginny giggled. "Tasty wasn't it?" she asked her before she patted the top of her head and kissed her nose. "Well, I better get back home before everyone starts wondering where I am." She told her.

That's when Angelica started twitching her ears and sniffing the air. This time she made an unsatisfied snort. "What is it? Is there something wrong?" she asked her friend worriedly as the unicorn bumped her cheek and Ginny gasped with bewilderment as her mouth fell wide open in horror. For raising higher and higher out of the woods grew flames. "The burrow! It's on fire!" she cried.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen; Felix Felicis

"Oh my God!" Ginny cried before quickly mounting up on Angelica. "C'mon girl! We have to get back to Harry and the others!" she exclaimed before clicking her tongue against her teeth and giving her sides a soft kick. Angelica let out a rather loud whinny before rearing up into the air and starting to gallop away. Meanwhile Harry, Ron, Hermione, and the rest of their families were busy coming out of the house breaking into coughing fits.

"Ginny! Where's Ginny!?" Harry cried when suddenly he heard a scream inside the woods. "Ginny!" he hollered on the top of his lungs before he ran inside after her.

"Harry no! Come back!" his mother called but it was already too late.

"Don't worry, I'll go after him." Severus assured his wife before he darted away with Ron and Hermione chasing after him. "What on earth are you two doing!? This is dangerous!" he cried.

"Since when has that ever stopped us?" Ron questioned him as he heaved a heavy sigh and rolled his eyes.

"Oh very well but stick with me and do exactly what I say!" he ordered while at the same time Harry had managed to catch up to Ginny where Bellatrix Lestrange held her at wandpoint.

"Lookie here, I have Harry Snape's precious little girlfriend." She said with a sneer as Harry saw bright red flash before his eyes as his insides started to boil with anger.

"LET HER GO!" he hollered on the top of his lungs while Ginny continued to squeal and struggle to get away from her grasp but Bellatrix just simply placed a hand over her mouth and covered it.

"Oh I'll let her go, as soon as you agree to come with me to the dark lord." She told him when suddenly Harry couldn't take it anymore. She had already killed his godfather, she wasn't going to let her kill the one girl that meant more to him than anything in the universe. Harry raised his wand, but before he could open his mouth to say anything he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Expelliarmus!" his father cried as Harry watched the wand shoot out of her hand and into his. "Ms. Weasley, if you please." He said waving his hand over to her while she quickly ran over to them and embraced Ron. Bellatrix scowled at them.

"This isn't over!" she spat before she disapparated and Snape turned over to look at the others.

"Is everyone alright?" he asked them as they all nodded.

"Yeah." Ron replied.

"Good, because I'm going to kill you, now c'mon." he told them before he turned around and started walking away. "There's a safe place for us at the church." He said.

"Really? Then it won't look too good on your permanent record if you commit manslaughter." Ron told him.

"Don't be ridiculous Weasley, I'm not really going to kill you. I just said that_ well,.. because, because I was_" he began.

"Worried about us?" Ron finished for him as Snape rolled his eyes again and turned his head away from him.

"Yeah." He muttered under his breath.

"Well gosh Snape, I didn't know that I meant that much to you." Ron said.

"You don't, I'm always worried about you." Snape told him with a sly grin that let him know that he was teasing him. "C'mon you four let's go." He said continuing to grin down at them before giving Ron a rough noogie.

"Ouch! Hey! Stop it what are you doing!?" he yelled.

"I'm giving you affection." Snape told him with a chuckle.

"Well stop it! It hurts!" he cried.

"Well,.. love hurts." He told him as Harry thought he saw a man standing beside them and quickly glanced over his shoulder to find that nobody was standing there.

 _…_

Once Harry and his friends had gotten back to school, Hermione had a rather pleasant surprise waiting for her. Neville, who had stayed at Hogwarts for the Christmas break had kept Crookshanks for her in the Gryffindor common room. "Crookshanks!" Hermione exclaimed excitedly while she bent over and hoisted him up inside her arms and hugged him tightly. "Oh I never thought that I would see you again!" she exclaimed as Ron turned over to Harry.

"Neither did I, and I was really hoping and praying that I wouldn't." he whispered inside his ear. That's when suddenly Harry remember his promise to himself and dug deep inside his pocket for the bottle of liquid luck.

"Are you really going to drink that?" Hermione asked him.

"I don't think that I have much choice. It's the only way to get the information from Slughorn." He told her.

"Just be careful Harry." She told him as he tilted his head back and gulped it down.

"So, how do you feel?" Ron asked him as he lowered his head and grinned proudly at him.

"Brilliant." He told him. "In fact I don't think that I've been happier in my whole entire life, let's go see Hagrid." He said before he turned around and started walking away while Ron and Hermione exchanged looks at each other.

"Hi!" Harry exclaimed brightly as he passed another student on his way to the portrait hole before Ron and Hermione took after him. "After we go see Hagrid I think we should go into the woods and see the fairies dancing, and after that we can ride unicorns and hit Vegas!" he cried on their way outside.

"Take it easy mate you're scaring me." Ron told him before turning to look over at Hermione. "Why is he acting so weird?" he asked her.

"One of the side effects to the luck potion, the toxic inside of it causes the drinker to behave_"

"Drunk?" Ron questioned.

"Yeah, that's pretty much it." He told her and once they arrived at Hagrid's hut, they found him sitting down on top of his steps sobbing hysterically.

"What is it Hagrid? What happened?" she asked him as he gave out a very large sniff and rubbed his nose.

"Aragog's dead." He replied as he turned over to look at them through his teary eyes.

"Well then that's good isn't it? I mean that thing was a monster!" Ron exclaimed as Hagrid just simply looked at him while Harry elbowed him in the chest.

"Pay no attention to him Hagrid, he's just being insensitive." Hermione said.

"Yeah, I know how it feels like when an animal that you love dies." Harry told him.

"Thanks you guys, I really appreciate it." Hagrid began with another sniff. "Do you want to come to Aragog's memorial service?" he asked them.

"Let me get this straight," Ron began. "you want us to come to a memorial service for a spider?" he questioned him with uncertainty but Harry decided to quickly change the subject.

"Maybe later Hagrid." Harry began. "Right now, we were wondering if you have seen Professor Slughorn." Harry said when suddenly as if on que, he stepped outside.

"What about me?" he questioned him.

"Listen Professor, I've got to tell you something. Something that I should have told you a long time ago. Something that other people have only guessed at. I'm the chosen one. Only I can destroy Voldemort, but in order to do that I need to know every bit of information that you know about magic. You have to be brave like my mother did when she refused to step aside for him the night we both got our scars. Otherwise, we survived for nothing." He told him when suddenly raised his wand and pointed it at his forehead.

"Please don't think bad of me when you see it. You have to realize that I didn't have any clue what he was capable of back then." He explained as Harry removed the empty vile out of his pocket and caught his memory inside of it.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen; The Horcrux

Harry, Ron, and Hermione returned to Dumbledore's office and added the memory to the pensive before sticking their faces inside of it.

 _…._

"I was in the library the other day researching a very rare piece of magic called a horcrux." Tom said. "I was just wondering if you could tell me what it was." He said.

"Well you see Tom, a horcrux is an enchanted object used to contain a piece of one's soul." Slughorn told him.

"And how does one split the soul?" Tom asked him.

"I think that you already know the answer to that Tom." Slughorn told him as Tom turned around and faced the fireplace while twirling his mother's ring around inside his fingers.

"Murder." He replied. "And what if the person wanted to split his soul more than once?" he questioned.

"Well, I suppose so_" Slughorn said before Tom lifted his head and looked up at him and grinned.

"What about say,.. seven times?" he questioned him.

"Seven!? It's bad enough to murder the first time but seven!? This is all hypothetically speaking isn't it?" Slughorn questioned him but Tom simply just grinned before Harry, Ron, and Hermione all withdrew their heads.

"He succeeded didn't he? On making the horcruxes." Harry said as Dumbledore nodded.

"Yes Harry, he did." He began. "And that's why I very much need your help." He told him.

"You want us to go and find them?" Ron asked him.

"Well, yes and no. You see, there is a horcrux hidden somewhere around the school. I have been searching for it for weeks. I was wondering if any of you had seen it." He explained.

"No. We didn't even know what a horcrux was up until now, let alone how to find one." Ron told him.

"I see, I'm sorry Ron. I should have realized that." Dumbledore told him.

"Well how exactly do you find a horcrux?" Harry asked him.

"It leaves traces." Dumbledore said as Harry stared down at his hand and saw him remove a ring from his middle finger, it was the same ring that Tom had had. Harry grew a dazed look on his face as he stared at what appeared to be Dumbledore's burnt hand and saw a vision of Voldemort suddenly flash before his eyes. "Are you alright Harry?" Dumbledore asked him as he quickly shook his head.

"Uh yeah, yeah I'm fine." He began. "I was just wondering what happened to your hand." He said.

"Oh, that, well, it's nothing. It was simply a mere accident. I just burned it, that's all." He explained as he started tightening up his bandages. "Darn things keep slipping off." He said with a grin while he wound them around his injury. "Listen, since you three have done what I asked you to do your help is no longer needed." He said with a shake of his head.

"But we want to help you. Now that I know how to destroy Voldemort I want to help you find the horcrux so I can do it. If we find all seven of them that means we destroy him doesn't it?" Harry questioned him as Dumbledore lowered his head.

"Yes Harry, but I'm afraid that it's more complicated than that. And your parents and I care about you too much to put you in harm's way." He told him.

"I'm sixteen years old and I have almost come of age. I think I'm old enough to make my own decisions." Harry said as Dumbledore looked back up at him.

"Very well, but there are rules that I must have to absolutely insist upon. One you three need to bring Buddy with you." He said as all three of them exchanged looks and nodded. "And second of all you do whatever I say. If I tell you to run you run, if I tell you to abandon me and save yourself you do it. Do you understand?" he questioned them as they nodded. "One more thing, before we go I want you to know this, death is not the end, it is merely the beginning to something else. For the light inside you will always help you find your way." He told them.

Harry nodded along with Ron and Hermione although he didn't have a clue what he was talking about and why he decided to. "Now touch my arm." He told them.

"But Professor, I thought that we couldn't apparate and disapparate inside Hogwarts." Hermione said as Dumbledore simply just smiled at her.

"Well you see Hermione, being me has its advantages." He told her before the three of them touched his arm and they all disappeared.

 _…._

Buddy trotted alongside them after they had appeared on an island that none of them had ever seen before. "Where are we!?" Ron hollered over the loud rushing wind however Harry recognized it by the way.

"We're near Diamond's Rock aren't we!?" he exclaimed while glancing up at the cloudy and grey sky that appeared as if it was going to start pouring rain any moment.

"That's right Harry, now come on and follow me! This way!" Dumbledore called over to them with a wave of his hand as they started climbing over the pile of rocks.

"This is where you and Diamond met?" Ron asked turning over to look at Harry. Harry just simply nodded and avoided eye contact with him. Even though it had been a couple of years since his dragon's death, it still brought back hurtful memories to think about it. Dumbledore led them to the entrance of the cave door before removing a needle out of his front pocket and pricking his finger.

"Uh Professor, what are you doing?" Hermione asked him.

"We need blood to enter here." He told her as he smeared it over the wall.

"Then why don't you let me do it?" Harry asked him.

"Because I'm much older and your blood is much more precious than mine. Now take a step back." He said as they all stepped back as the stone in front of the cave started to roll away and Harry's mind grew a sudden image of the stone in front of Jesus' tomb after He had risen from the dead. "Light your wands and ready them." He told them as all three of them lit their tips nonverbally while Dumbledore glanced down at Buddy and smiled.

"Except for you of course Buddy." He told him with a pat of his head before they all entered the cave.

"There aren't any dragons in here or anything are there?" Ron asked them nervously.

"No." Dumbledore replied in such a way that there might be something worse.

"I don't like the way you said that." Ron told him while they followed the light of their wands to a basin full of a black liquid substance.

"Uh Professor, what is that?" Hermione asked him.

"It's the drink of despair potion. All I have to do is drink it and then we'll be able to uncover the horcrux." He explained.

"Well then let me drink it." Harry told him.

"No Harry, I need to drink it. I am much older than you. Do you remember the conditions on which that I brought you three here?" he questioned them as all three of them nodded. "Well this potion might paralyze me and make me forget why I'm here. I need your word that whatever happens make me continue drinking it right until the last drop, even if you have to force it down my throat. Promise me now Harry." He told him as a few moments of silence fell between them before Harry nodded.

"I promise." He said.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty; The Death of Dumbledore

 _Thanks guys! Sorry about this next chapter, I'm already crying, I've been crying about it since last night. MAJOR tissue box warning, because as sad as this already is, I think I've done the impossible by making it even a hundred times sadder! Although you can be the judge of it. By the way, the next chapter is the last one and the sadness continues._

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and even Buddy watched as Dumbledore scooped up a bit of the potion and started to drink it. However nothing had prepared them for what had happened next. They watched as his body became rigid. Buddy started to bark as Dumbledore began to shake uncontrollably. "Professor are you alright?" Hermione questioned him but he remained silent while Buddy continued to bark. "Professor Dumbledore." She said again before watching him collapse onto the ground.

Hermione knelt down beside him as Ron stood there watching them helplessly and Buddy continued barking. Hermione quickly turned her head to look over her shoulder at him. "Buddy cut it out, bad boy!" she scolded waving her hand at him. He instantly stopped barking and started to whimper before sulking away. "Harry, go get him some more of that potion. He has to drink it remember?" she said as Harry silently nodded although he really didn't want to.

"That potion isn't going to kill him is it?" Ron inquired as Harry went to go fetch it.

"I'm not sure, he didn't say. I sure hope not though." She said as Harry fought to feed the rest of the potion to Dumbledore. After much reluctance he finally agreed and drank the potion right down to the last drop before he started asking for water. Meanwhile Buddy just stared at the edge of the shoreline into the water and started to growl. Harry hadn't noticed behavior until after he had gone back to give Dumbledore his drink of water that he had asked for.

"Buddy, what is it?" Hermione asked him anxiously turning her head and scrunching her face up with confusion while Harry removed the locket out of the basin and put it around his neck.

"Inferi." Dumbledore said now that he was able to talk again as animated corpses started crawling towards them. Buddy continued to snarl, bark, and snap at them. One of them lunged out their bony hand towards him and grabbed him.

"Buddy!" Hermione cried as she started to run towards him but Ron quickly grabbed ahold of her collar and pulled her back.

"Hermione don't!" he hollered when suddenly Dumbledore started waving his wand over his head and creating a jet of fire making the zombie looking creatures vanish back into the water. Harry, Ron, and Hermione hurried over towards Dumbledore while Buddy broke free and managed to get to them in time before they had all disappeared. Then they reappeared on top of Gryffindor tower.

"Alright Professor, we need to get you to Madam Pomfrey." Harry told him.

"No Harry, I want you to get your father Severus." He replied.

"But Professor you need to go to the hospital wing." Harry argued but he continually shook his head.

"No Harry, you need to get your father. It is essential that I have to have him." He said when suddenly they heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "Get below! Quickly!" he snapped inside a whisper as Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Buddy seeing as they had no choice in the matter quickly ran underneath the floor. They glanced up through the floorboards trying to quiet their breathing as Draco Malfoy appeared and Harry widened his eyes fighting off the urge to yell at him.

"Hullo Draco." Dumbledore began while Malfoy tried to steady his wand while he pointed it at him.

"Expelliarmus!" Malfoy exclaimed as Dumbledore's wand flew out of his hand while Hermione grew a horrified look on her face and turned over to look at Ron.

"He doesn't even look like he's _trying_ to fight back!" she whispered feeling as if she was about to burst into tears before continuing watching with the rest of them.

"Listen Draco, years ago I knew a boy who made all of the wrong decisions one could possibly make. And I know you Draco, you're not a murder." Dumbledore reassured him softly and soothingly with a shake of his head when suddenly Malfoy rolled up his sleeve and revealed the serpent shaped mark on his arm.

"Don't give me that! I've been chosen!" he yelled while keeping his wand pointed at him with the other hand.

"Do you mean to say that you have every intention to kill me right now? Wasn't it you who cursed the necklace that Katie Bell was carrying in hope's that she would deliver it to me, and you who poisoned the mead in Slughorn's cabinet hoping that he would share it with me on his return to Hogwarts? Just out of sheer luck and chance?" Dumbledore questioned him as he started lowering his wand fighting off the urge to break into tears himself.

"Don't you get it!? I have to do this, I have to kill you. Otherwise he's going to kill me." He said when suddenly they turned their heads as they heard footsteps behind them.

"There are others?" Dumbledore asked him while they turned to look back at each other.

"The vanishing cabinet in the room of requirement, it has a twin in Borgin and Burkes. I've been using it as a secret passageway." He explained when suddenly Bellatrix Lestrange and a group of other death eaters appeared beside him as Snape appeared in front of Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Hermione gasped but Snape quickly placed a finger to his lips while he withdrew his wand. Harry nodded knowing that his father was here to protect Dumbledore and that everything would be alright.

"Do it Draco,.." Bellatrix Lestrange hissed inside his ear. "You know you want to. Do it, now!" she hollered as Snape finally finished climbing the stairs and stood beside them.

"No." he simply said as Dumbledore looked at him.

"Severus,.. please." He pleaded as Snape pointed his wand at him.

"Avada Kedavra." He said shakily as Harry thought he felt his heart stop. His face grew pale and every hair on his neck stood up. He was so panic stricken that he thought he was going to die. This _had_ to have been one of his nightmares. Voldemort must have gotten inside his mind again to make him think that his own father, the one he had loved more than anything or anyone (except for maybe his mother) else in his life had become a murder. It just wasn't possible.

Yet he, Ron, and Hermione saw the jet of green light hit Dumbledore square inside the chest and were now watching him falling through the air to his death. Harry's mind suddenly saw an image of Judas kissing Jesus on the cheek to betray Him. At least in that circumstance Jesus knew that it was going to happen, but nothing on earth could have ever prepared him for this. That's when he suddenly snapped out of his trance and started running away.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One; The Funeral

 _Thanks guys! Here's the last chapter, and I'm sorry that it doesn't have a happy ending, but that's because the plot will continue in my Deathly Hallows twist! And as I said before, I don't plan to stop there because I will continue the series into Harry's adulthood and when he becomes a father himself!_

"Harry wait, come back!" Hermione cried once everyone else had gone but it was already too late. Harry had already made it outside and was running straight down to Hagrid's hut where Bellatrix had set the place on fire. She started dancing and singing around it as the dark mark shot up into the sky. Harry furiously withdrew his wand. This time he was going to kill her and nobody was going to stop him until suddenly his father caught up to him and grabbed ahold of his arm.

"Wait Harry don't, you don't understand son." He told him.

"Get off me!" Harry spat as he pushed him away and sent him to the ground and then pointed his wand at him.

"Harry please, let me explain." Snape began while he looked up at his face and his lower lip started to tremble but that's when Harry couldn't take it any longer.

"How could you!?" he cried as tears started streaming down his cheeks. "HOW COULD YOU!? I TRUSTED YOU! DUMBLEDORE TRUSTED YOU!" he hollered on the top of his lungs as their life together started flashing in front of his eyes. He saw the first time he had met Snape as his mother had taken him off the bus to go to meet him in front of King's Cross station and that evil glare that he had had on his face the moment he first saw Harry. "Everyone always told me that I shouldn't have trusted you, but I told them could because I knew that you loved me." He told him shakily while continuing to blink away his tears.

His mind flashed back to the first time that Snape had told him that he had loved him after he had saved his life from Pettigrew the first time and how he wanted to make him his son. "Now I know that everything I thought to be true, ended up to be a lie." He told him.

"No Harry, it wasn't." Snape began as he slowly stood up. "Please just _listen_ to me." He told him.

"No! Sectumsempra!" he cried but Snape quickly blocked him.

"You dare and try to use my own spell against me?" he questioned him when suddenly Harry realized the truth and widened his eyes with bewilderment and let his mouth fall wide open. "That's right, _I_ am the Halfblood Prince." He told him.

"Get out." Harry said after he found his voice again. "Get out." He repeated. "You are no father of mine. And I never want to see you again." He told him.

"Very well. If you do not wish to listen to me then I'm afraid that there is nothing further for you that I can do." He said before he turned around and breathed a heavy sigh. He hung his head as a lone tear rolled down his cheek before he suddenly disappeared. As soon as he and Bellatrix were both gone Harry sunk to his knees and burst into tears. Ron and Hermione quickly rushed over to him and helped him to his feet before Hermione wrapped her arms around him and embraced him tightly as Hagrid's hut continued to burn.

 _…_

Once Harry had calm down he followed Ron and Hermione back to the Gryffindor common room. They were dressed in black robes since Harry had talked it over with Professor McGonagall and had told her that he wanted to have a funeral for Dumbledore so that they could properly say goodbye to him. "I'll meet you guys down in the courtyard, right now there is something that I have to do." Harry told them not looking forward to what had to be done in the slightest bit.

Harry met Ginny down by the lake. "I heard about what happened. I can't believe that your father would do something like that." She said.

"Me neither." Harry told her while his heart still ached in agony at the mere thought of it. "Listen Ginny, before Dumbledore died he left us with a job to do. And it's a job that involves destroying Voldemort once and for all." He told her.

"Great, I can't wait to help!" she exclaimed with a grin before he took a deep breath and sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry Ginny but you can't come with me." He told her.

"What!? Why not!?" she exclaimed.

"Because we can't be together. It's too risky. Listen, this past year with you has been wonderful. It has been like something out of somebody else's life. But twice Voldemort has used you as bait, and I would never forgive myself if something ever happened to you." He told her as she just simply looked at him. She didn't cry, but she didn't speak either. "Here, I want you to take this." He told her as he removed the locket from his neck and placed it around hers.

"It's fake anyway. Somebody took the real horcrux and replaced it. Anyway, I want you to keep it as a reminder of my promise." He told her.

"What promise?" she asked him.

"That as soon as Ron and Hermione and I come back from searching for horcruxes, and as soon as they're all destroyed, I will come back for you." He told her. "Do you trust me?" he asked her as she nodded at him as he made a miserable gesture and slowly turned away from her while slipping something inside her pocket. Ginny waited until he had walked away before she dug deep inside of it and unraveled the crumbled up piece of paper inside her hands and glanced down at it to read it.

 **I Love You**

This time she felt tears trickle down her cheeks before glancing back up in his direction and breathed a heavy sigh. "I love you too Harry." She whispered.

 _….._

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down in the folded up chairs out on the lawn. Harry looked around, nearly everyone in the wizarding world seemed to be there and nearly everyone seemed to have tears running down their cheeks. The only ones who weren't there was Snape and Harry's brothers and sisters. Tears rolled down Hagrid's cheeks and into his beard while he carried the bright red cloth concealing Dumbledore's body a crossed the lawn.

Harry could hear the sound of Fawkes' sad song while he soared overhead while Amazing Grace played in the background due to Dumbledore's own request. As his body was laid inside the coffin that laid on top of the table, Harry really didn't see what was so amazing about it. Other than the fact that because Jesus came into the world and (in his opinion) died for everyone's sins, Dumbledore was now in Heaven. However it was really hard for him to be happy about that when he was still disgusted to call Snape his father.

To think that he had ever called him that in the first place, or that he even loved him or trusted him at all when he used to be a death eater and nearly turned him into Voldemort was beyond him. After the funeral was over and Dumbledore was buried, Harry set off with Ron and Hermione back towards the castle. "Do you think that Malfoy would have done it? I mean if it wasn't for Snape." Ron said.

"No." Harry began. "Malfoy was lowering his wand. He would have never done it. And now since I don't have a father anymore, I have to go finish what Dumbledore started. Even if that means that I have to do it all alone." He said but Hermione just simply smiled at him.

"Don't worry Harry, you'll always have us. And that's something that Voldemort or Snape won't be able to take away from you." Hermione told him although Harry wasn't so sure. However he still smiled for the first time that day feeling blessed that he had such great friends.


End file.
